CDRGD: Boneknappers and Snoggletog
by Aniu16
Summary: Sequel to How to Train Your Dragon and Guardian. Part 1: Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon: Gobber is adamant to find the legendary and mysterious Boneknapper and so drags the teens along with him on a wacky and wild adventure. Part 2: Gift of the Night Fury: It's Snoggletog time in Berk but when all the dragons leave, it's up to Hiccup and Aniu to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**

**"Normal Speech"**

_"Dragon speech"_

_Thinking_

_# Telepathic Speech#_

**CDRGD Boneknappers and Snoggletog**

**Part 1: Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon**

**Chapter 1: Hunting for a Myth**

**Updated: **

**Edited: 23.10.2016**

One night, only a few short weeks after the War ended, Gobber's house was up in flames."Fire!"A Viking named Sven screamed. "To the ocean! What happened?" Other Vikings yelled. With a roar, Hookfang flew overhead and dumped a huge bucket of water over the burning building with Snotlout riding on his back."The wind is shifting! Fire brigade, move in. Bring the Nadders in from the south." Stoick ordered. Astrid on Stormfly swooped in and poured sand onto the pile of flames followed by Fishlegs on Meatlug who repeated the action. "Good work, just a few hotspots left." Stoick said.

Hiccup on his Night Fury, Toothless and Aniu landed beside him. "Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?" Hiccup asked frantically. "Is he okay? Where and when was he last seen?" Aniu asked quickly. "I don't know and we can't find him." Stoick replied. "I'm right here." Everyone turned and looked at Gobber who walked out of his forge with a wheelbarrow full of weapons."Gobber, what happened?" Stoick asked his long-time friend. "What does it look like? A dragon set my home on fire!" Gobber yelled angrily.

"What?" The Dragon-Riding and Guardian teens asked. "You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones!" Gobber shouted, waving his hook-hand at the sky. "Dad, what's he talking about? Our dragons don't do that anymore." Hiccup inquired. "It's really strange that this would happen all of a sudden ever since Berk has accepted dragons." Aniu said. "Except for when it's an accident or unless some dragon still hates Berk." Nava muttered. _"Well, not all dragons know that Berk is now at peace with dragons." _Toothless theorised. "We may still have enemies." Fengo said. "Or a whole new one." Namara added. "He doesn't mean one of yours. Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a ..." Stoick began.

"Boneknapper!" Gobber yelled. Many Vikings sighed, groaned and muttered to each other, obviously having heard about the believed-by-many-to-be-mythical Boneknapper. "I have read stories about Boneknappers but many people believe they don't exist." Nava said.

"A what-knapper?" Tuffnut asked. "A disgusting, foul beast wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying skeleton." Gobber told him. "Ooh, the dragon manual said that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armour. It's awesome." Fishlegs exclaimed. "Come on, it's a myth." Stoick said loudly. "It doesn't even exist."

"I'm telling you, it's real." Gobber argued. "I've been running from him my entire life. He's the one who started this fire." A Viking walked up to them. "Stoick, we found a pair of Gobber's pants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire." He held up a stick which had a pair of badly burnt trousers hanging from it. Everyone burst out laughing. "Still think it's the Boneknapper or just your pants?" Stoick chuckled."I don't think, I know!" Gobber cried out madly. "Somehow he found me again! This dragon is pure evil."

"Gobber, it's late and we're too tired for your stories." Fengo said. "Now get some rest." Namara added. "You rest! I'm putting an end to this." Gobber snapped, snatching his pants away from the Viking. Everyone watched as Gobber walked to the docks. "Come on, Phil, let's go." He said to his pet sheep. "I don't need their help anyway." Hiccup stared after him and sighed. "I can't let him go by himself. Alright, Vikings, grab your shields.""Yes!" The teens whooped except for Snotlout. "There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms. "Oh, yes you are."Nava told him.

* * *

A few hours later, all the teens were rowing on the ship while Aniu and Nava perched on the sides of the boat in their owl forms. "Come on! Put your backs into it, you lazy dogs! Stroke!" You're not even trying! Stroke!" Gobber yelled at them. "How fun is this, right? We've got the team back together, another adventure...this is pretty cool." ?"Hiccup asked optimistically. ""Yep, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed." Snotlout agreed. "I just want you kids to know that it touches my heart. You helping me slay the Boneknapper. True Vikings and Guardians you are." Gobber said, sniffling.

"Gobber, are we there yet?" Ruffnut groaned impatiently. "Oh, you'll know we close when your ears explode from the piercing screams. Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh right off your bones." Fishlegs said. "Not so, Fishlegs. The Boneknapper has no roar at all. "That's why he's terrifying. He is a silent killer." Gobber told him, eyes widening dramatically.

"I actually think that the Boneknapper does have a roar." Nava said. "But you just never heard it." Aniu finished. "Wait. So if we don't hear anything, we're dead?" Ruffnut asked. The teens all fell silent. Only the sound of the water and the cries of seabirds could be heard. "I don't hear anything." Tuffnut whispered. The silence was broken when Phil the Sheep bleated loudly. The teens were so on edge that they screamed and spun around when they heard it."Ha, ha, ha. Good one, Phil." Gobber chuckled. "Did I ever tell about the first time I met the dreaded Boneknapper?" And so the story began:

_(Flashback Scene or Story Scene)_

_A Viking longship sailed past large icebergs, on it, a blonde Viking and his son rowed the boat. In his youth, Gobber still had all of his limbs and maintained the innocence of a little boy holding an axe. His mother sat in the middle of the ship, holding a shield._

"I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with my family when I...had to go to the toilet."

_Suddenly, young Gobber's eyes widened and he squeezed his legs together uncomfortably. "Dad! Pull the boat over!" He yelled, leaping onto an ice platform. "Didn't I tell yah to go before we left!" His father shouted irritably as his son ran into an ice cave to...do his he was done, Gobber pulled up his pants and turned to go but caught sight of something, causing him to gasp. _

"I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle."

_He stood facing a giant wall of ice. Vikings were in various battle positions, each of them holding weapons and wearing armour. One of the Vikings near the bottom had his arm extended towards Gobber. In his hand was a small, golden treasure chest._

"Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest. I had to have it."

_Eyes twitching greedily, Gobber lifted the axe he had brought with him above his head and brought it forward into the ice, creating a hole big enough for him to reach his hand into and grab the chest._

"I reached in and pulled out the chest. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw!"

_Gobber lifted the lid and golden light spilled out. His sky blue eyes widened in awe as he stared at the contents. Suddenly, something grabbed his arm and started yelling something in a muffled voice. Gobber screamed in shock as he saw the hand of the frozen Viking gripping his arm and he tried to hit the frozen Viking but he redirected Gobber's fist and made Gobber continuously punch himself in the face. _"But the frozen Viking was alive! He started punching me in the face!" Gobber exclaimed.

"That doesn't make much sense. If they were frozen in ice, they would've already died from cold or lack of oxygen." Nava said, causing Gobber to glare at him for interrupting the story.

_One punch_ knocked one of Gobber's teeth out of his mouth. "Oh! My tooth!" He exclaimed, feeling the gap. The Viking continued yelling something, pointing his non-frozen arm at something. Gobber turned and his eyes widened as he spotted a large, bone-covered dragon flying towards him.__

"And there it was! I never even heard it coming! The Boneknapper!" Gobber exclaimed, enjoying his story very much.

_The Boneknapper flew at Gobber, its talons raised to strike. He dove out of the way in the nick of time and the Boneknapper crashed into the wall, shattering it and chunks of ice, each with a frozen Viking within, began to fall._

"It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings!"

_As Gobber ran, trying to keep ahead of the avalanche and the Boneknapper, he tripped and the treasure went flying into the water."The treasure!" Gobber scrambled to the edge and plunged his hand into the freezing cold water. He sighed in relief when his numb fingers closed around the chest and pulled it out only to find the Viking still encased in a block of ice with his hand around Gobber's arm._

"I reached into the water, only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again!"

_The frozen Viking continued hitting Gobber, giving him a black eye this time. The Boneknapper swooped in again and landed on the ice, flinging Gobber into the air. Both dragon and Viking grabbed the chest at the same time._

"The Boneknapper wanted that treasure, but I wanted it more!" Gobber regaled. "You know, the Boneknapper must have a reason as to why he wanted the chest." Aniu whispered to Nava, who nodded in agreement.

_The Boneknapper flew towards a crevice in an ice wall. Gobber pulled the chest free and shot through the crack, flew out the other side where an ice slide catapulted him back onto his parent's ship. "What took you so long?" His father snapped. Gobber looked at the chest in his hands, hid it behind his back and giggled nervously, showing the toothless gap in his mouth._

_(Flashback/Story Scene ends.)_

Present-day Gobber laughed as he finished the story while the teens stared at him. "You expect us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?" Snotlout asked. "Yeah, twice!" Gobber exclaimed cheerfully, holding up two fingers."Hey, it could happen." Hiccup said. "What do you mean it could happen? It did! But I outsmarted the silent beast." Gobber said proudly. "Um, Gobber. I hate to be a stickler for details but Boneknappers are not silent." Fishlegs spoke up.

"First, lads and lasses, I know that I didn't hear. But I could feel it..." Fishlegs chose that moment to look at the ship's surroundings and saw giant, jagged rocks jutting out of the water. "Um, guys." He squeaked uneasily. "I can smell it." Gobber continued. "Taste the oncoming doom-whoa!"The boat chose that moment to crash onto a rock formation, tearing a huge hole in the hull and dumping everyone off their seats with screams. Aniu and Nava accidently fell on top of each other. "Sorry." They both groaned and untangled themselves. Looking around, they saw that Hiccup and Astrid plus surprisingly Snotlout and Ruffnut had fallen on top of each other. "Lovebirds." Both guardians taunted. "You're ones to talk!" Astrid yelled at them."Whoa." Tuffnut snickered as he looked over the side of the shipwrecked ship. "Um, I'm tasting rocks." Astrid said. "Ah, we're here." Gobber smirked at the island in front of them.

**Sounds like fun, doesn't it? Who wouldn't wanna be shipwrecked on an unknown island with a sheep, two guardians and seven Vikings searching for a seemingly mythical dragon. I know I might sound similar to another author on this sight but I can't help it.**

**Hey, guys. My computer had to be checked for a virus at a computer store and it stayed there for days. Oh and Dragons: Race to the Edge is coming on June 26thon Netflix! Good thing I've got the Netflix app on my Ipad.**


	2. Flashbacks or Stories

**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**

**CDRGD Boneknappers and Snoggletog**

**Updated: 20.04.2015**

**Edited: 12.11.2016**

**"Normal Speech"**

_"Dragon speech"_

_Thinking_

_# Telepathic Speech#_

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks or Stories**

They all made it off the boat before it sunk. "Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and no one even knows where we are." Ruffnut complained. Aniu and Nava surveyed the bone and rock littered landscape. "There must be a possibility the Boneknapper is real. Remember the stories we heard about them." Aniu mused. "And most likely lives right here on this island. It is the perfect habitat for them." Nava added. Boneknappers were rumoured to be very secretive and elusive. Many dragons did not like them much because they collected bones from dead dragons to build their coat of armour. "We should have let our dragons come with us." Hiccup muttered to Astrid nodded. "At least we would not have to worry about getting shipwrecked and getting killed by a mysterious dragon." She agreed.

"Um, except for the Boneknapper. Legend says ..." Fishlegs mumbled. "Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking!" Snotlout interrupted. "Okay, just hold on one darn second."Fishlegs snapped, glaring at him. Aniu marched up to them and covered their mouths with her hands. "Boys, I'd greatly appreciate it if you two stopped arguing!" She snapped, glaring at Snotlout and Fishlegs who mumbled apologies and backed away. "Panicking never solves anything." Nava told them. "No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked many times." Gobber said calmly. "Oh, well, that's comforting." Hiccup said sarcastically to Astrid, Aniu and Nava. "Ah, you never forget your first shipwreck." Gobber sighed as he sat down and began sharpening his hook-hand with a rock.

_(Flashback/ Story Scene starts)_

_A younger Gobber, who was barely out of his teen years stood on a very small island with only a single palm tree on it._ "I was stranded on an island with only my broom!" _By then, Gobber had already lost his hand and now had it replaced with a prosthetic. Instead of something handy like a weapon, Gobber groaned when he realized he only had his broom prosthetic. _Things only got worse when the Boneknapper arrived._ _"It was a very small island so it's no wonder that the Boneknapper found me again. He never forgave me for taking that treasure."_ _Gobber looked up as the Boneknapper swooped down and took out the tree. Luckily, Gobber ducked before the Boneknapper could take him out.__

_As the Boneknapper flew away, the clouds shifted and Gobber saw another island bigger than the one he was on a short distance away. _"There was another island, my only escape. But I was surrounded by bloodthirsty, hammerhead sharks."_ _Gobber's eyes lit up but his smile vanished when black fins popped out of the water. Dozens of sharks lifted their heads out of the water and bared their fangs at him. __"I only had one chance! So, I ran across the shark-infested waters, using the sharks themselves as stepping stones!"

_Knowing he had no other choice, Gobber leapt off the tiny island and started running to the other island, using the sharks themselves as stepping stones. "Take that! Watch it! Good night, fatty!" Gobber shouted, punching one on the snout. "Someone forgot to brush!" He laughed as another one leapt at him, he dodged its open jaws and used his broom to clean its teeth before punching it aside._ "I didn't think I was going to make it! But then, from the depths of the ocean, leapt forward a giant, hammerhead whale!"_As Gobber's feet touched the shore, the Boneknapper right behind him, a huge whale leapt out of the water, jaws open wide._

_(Flashback/ Story Scene ends)_

"Whoa! And the Hammerhead Whale ate the Boneknapper?" Fishlegs exclaimed in awe. He was the only one who was enjoying the story. Everyone else was staring at Gobber in disbelief. "This story is completely ridiculous." Nava muttered to Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid. "It does not make any sense." Aniu said. "Who knows, the Boneknapper could be real and this story most likely happened in a different way." Hiccup said. "If the Boneknapper is real and attacked Gobber, I won't believe it until Gobber gives us proof." Astrid said. "Almost, but he got away." Gobber replied in response to Fishlegs's question. "Years later, the dragon hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle..."

_(Flashback/ Story Scene starts)_

_Gobbe ran through a forest, breathing heavily and running as fast as he could. He glanced back to check if he was being followed. Sure enough, the Boneknapper was behind him, proving itself to be as fast on foot as it was on wing. He looked at his prosthetic to see what he had with him this time. The object made him grin._"All I had was my trusty egg-beater. "_Thinking fast, Gobber used it to plough through the jungle. _"I carved through the thick foliage as fast as a jungle cat. Still, the Boneknapper was right behind me."_Gobber slashed through some bamboo sprouts and continued on, but stopped in front of a bush of flowers. "Mm, azaleas." He said, picking one up and sniffing as if he had all the time in the world (which he didn't). He quickly dropped the flower and sprinted off the Boneknapper caught up to him._

_He began to run up the side of a volcano that was so steep he was almost horizontal with the dragon right behind him._ "I ran up the side of a volcano and courageously leapt across the fiery crater!" _That should be impossible. _Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava thought. _Without even hesitating, Gobber jumped over the bubbling pit of lava below him. The Boneknapper spread its bony wings and flew after him._ "Then deep within the burning volcano, burst forth a giant hammerhead yak!" _A yak leapt out of the lava, its hoof inches from the bone-covered dragon's tail._

"Okay, wait a minute. Now you're saying that a giant hammerhead yak leapt out of a fiery volcano and ate the Boneknapper?" Tuffnut said flatly before Gobber could continue.

"Ha! You would've thought so, wouldn't you but the dragon got away again! I knew that bony scoundrel would keep coming after me. So, I set up a gauntlet of traps and waited for the beast." Gobber exclaimed. _Sometime later, Gobber went into the forest and set up he was finished, he sat down on a chair and began playing his guitar._ "And when he was ready, the Boneknapper charged! And then, I ran like the wind! But the traps failed!" _The Boneknapper flew in and ran at Gobber who smirked and ran past his traps. But they missed the dragon's legs and snapped shut on thin air instead._

_Gobber looked back in horror and nearly ran off a cliff but stopped in time. He stared over the edge at the high drop. If he jumped, he would surely die, but if he didn't, the Boneknapper would get him. Not knowing what to do, Gobber was helpless as the Boneknapper caught up and pinned him down under one its paws. _"Then, captured, I did what any brave Viking would do." _And that was to call for…_"Help!" Gobber shrieked, terrified. __"The gods must've heard my prayer! It was Thor!"

_The clouds parted and Thor himself appeared in all his muscular glory. He picked up a massive lightning bolt and threw it at the ground. "Ah, yah missed!" Gobber yelled up at him. "Wait for it!" Thor ordered. _"Then from the centre of the earth, blasted forth the hammerhead yak riding the hammerhead whale!" _Out of the hole in the ground, the Hammerhead Whale shot out with the Hammerhead Yak riding on it. _

_"Deploy the yak." The yak ordered. The whale blasted the yak off it using its blowhole and onto the cliff edge where it kung-fu punched and kicked the Boneknapper. The whale flew over with a roar and closed its jaws around not only the Boneknapper but a chunk of the cliff._ _Gobber looked over the side as the yak jumped back onto the whale. Both animals saluted at him. Gobber saluted back before jumping up and crying out in victory. There was a crack and he hunched over. "Oh, my back." He groaned._

Everyone kept staring at Gobber in disbelief. "Whoa-ho, and they saluted you?" Fishlegs gasped, the only one who seemed to be buying it. "Ha! Ha!" Gobber laughed. "Can you believe it? But the Boneknapper got away again. He found me on Berk and..." As Gobber kept talking, the teens started yelling at him. "Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this!" Snotlout shouted. "Yeah, you totally made everything up!" Tuffnut said. "We need to get out of here." Ruffnut sighed. "We need to go home." Snotlout frowned. "You don't even have any proof that that thing exists!" Tuffnut finished with the words that nearly all the teens had on their minds.

"Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning belt buckle." Gobber lifted his shirt a bit, revealing a small, T-shaped bone serving as a belt buckle. "It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years." He told them. "It is stunning." Fishlegs replied. Aniu and Nava glanced at each other and shrugged. They both believed the Boneknapper was real but they still didn't believe Gobber's story. Gobber was known for exaggerating his stories. But the other teens were still not convinced. Even though Gobber now had a small piece of evidence, they still had a hard time believing the story. For all they knew, Gobber could have simply found the bone somewhere and decided to use it as a belt buckle.

Astrid sighed and Hiccup forward, wanting him to talk some sense into his mentor. "Uh, listen, Gobber. Instead of chasing down an imaginary dragon maybe we should figure out how to get home." Hiccup said awkwardly. "Say no more." Gobber waved him off. "I hear you loud and clear plus I've got a plan. Alright, who will like to be dragon bait." He pointed cheerfully at Fishlegs, causing him to gasp. He knew out of all the teens, he was the one who resembled Gobber the most.

**School holidays are over so updates will be slower.**


	3. The Boneknapper

**Chronicles of the Dragoniters**

"Normal Speech-Dragons included"/ #Telepathic Speech# / Thoughts

**CotD: Vikings, Dragons and Elf-Faes**

**Chapter 13: Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Pt 2**

**Edited: 12.06.2017**

In order to use Fishlegs as 'dragon bait', they made him wear a moustache made out of rope, a helmet with horns that was a bone replicate of Gobber's helmet and hold a dragon's talon as a fake prosthetic hook-hand. A massive rib cage of some unknown dragon was suspended above him, which Fishlegs constantly glanced up at it nervously. It was anchored to a rock and Phil was to kick the bone of which the cord was wrapped around from beneath the rock which would activate the trap and make the ribcage trap the Boneknapper once it was underneath it, that was. The Dragoniters, Gobber, China and Serpent were hiding behind a rock ridge, watching. "I hope that when or if we do catch the Boneknapper, we can convince him or her to stop chasing Gobber." Aniu said to Nava. "Yeah and find out why he or she is chasing him." Nava added. "There must be a reason. Gobber said the Boneknapper only appeared when he opened the chest." Hiccup said. "Wait, if that particular dragon is covered in bones and is called a Boneknapper, it must want the bone Gobber has." Astrid said. "I do believe you are right, Astrid. The problem is how are we going to convince Gobber to give him or her the bone." Toothless said.

"Um, Gobber, are you sure this is safe?" Fishlegs called anxiously. "Ah, safety is overrated." Gobber shrugged and turned away. "Okay, here is the plan: the Boneknapper wants me, right?" He said to theDragoniters and two Grapple Grounders. "He comes down that trail..." He pointed to a trail off to the side. "...sees Fishlegs, thinks he is me, rushes Fishlegs..." Fishlegs yelped in fear, wishing his dearest, beloved Meatlug was with him. "...causing Phil to trip that rope..." He pointed to Phil the Sheep. "...dropping that ribcage..." He pointed the ribcage. "...and then we rush in and finish him off, once and for all!" Everyone stared at him. "It is sad when they get old." Snotlout whispered to Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Both of them nodded in agreement "Yeah, when they die but at least they lived long lives." Nava replied. "Many Elf-Faes say death by old age is the best way to die." Aniu said. "Gobber, you are taking this way too far. Okay? Even if the Boneknapper does exist, we are not going to kill it without finding out why it has been hunting you!" Hiccup yelled, trying to talk some sense into his mentor and surrogate uncle.

"Wormsquat, now get into position. Way to go, Fishlegs! You are doing fine!" Gobber exclaimed, turning to Fishlegs on the last sentence. "No wonder the village thinks you are crazy." Tuffnut said. Behind them, a large dragon flew down and landed, only seen by Fishlegs, who gasped and his eyes widened and heard by Aniu, Nava, Hiccup, Toothless, Elenia, Solarfira, China and Serpent. They peered over their shoulders and gasped. "This is a complete waste of time." Astrid hissed but then she and the others heard their fellows gasp and turned around. Except for Gobber, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open in shock. "I think that is the Boneknapper." Fishlegs squeaked. Indeed, it was the Boneknapper, 90 feet long with a 55 foot wingspan and absolutely covered in bones which formed a suit of armour all over its thin, bony body. It was bipedal with two wings and two legs. The head was roughly ovular in shape, covered and armoured by the skull of another Boneknapper. The lower jaw was slightly thicker and longer than the upper jaw, forming an under bite. Two massive, long sharp fangs protrudes from the lower jaw close to the chin under which extended a sharp, bony, curved chin horn and another two smaller fangs protruded from the lower jaw nearly halfway down. Another horn much like the chin horn protrudes from the top of the snout, close to the large nostrils. A pair of knobby horns irregularly bent, curled and curved from the back of the head. The legs were strongly built with oversized, powerful, sharp talons and the wings were ragged in appearance with a single claw at the main joint. The Boneknapper's skin was covered with soft scales. His chest was covered with a dragon's ribcage and his entire body was covered in some way with bones and sometimes scales of dead dragons. This particular Boneknapper's scales were a light green with dark red spots and his eyes were deep yellow.

The Boneknapper opened his mouth to roar but only a raspy squeak came out. "Well, what do you know? No roar." Fishlegs said thoughtfully. "Run!" Gobber shouted. They ran towards Fishlegs as the Boneknapper shot fire at them. Toothless, Elenia, Solarfira, China and Serpent were the fastest runners, closely followed by Aniu and Nava thanks to their Elf-Fae speed. Hiccup was the fastest out of all the humans and they quickly overtook the others. "Come on, Hiccup!" Toothless roared. When Hiccup failed to catch up, Toothless doubled back and ran beside him. "Okay, Gobber. We believe you!" Astrid shrieked. The Boneknapper swung his tail at them and the humans were sent flying over to Fishlegs, ending up sprawled on top of him in a pile. Phil the Sheep waited until the non humans had caught up then raised a hoof and tripped the rope, causing the ribcage to fall and trap them in a makeshift cage. Everyone could fit through the ribs but Toothless, China, Serpent, Elenia, Solarfira, Gobber, Fishlegs and Snotlout were too big to slip through, so they were trapped.

"Phil!" Gobber yelled in annoyance and frustration, a bleat was Phil's response. The loud sound of giant footsteps heralded the Boneknapper's presence as he ran up to them. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut screamed and took cover behind the rib bones with Gobber while Toothless and Elenia shielded Hiccup, Aniu and Nava behind their wings, reinforced by China and Serpent. The Boneknapper shot another blast of fire at them and Solarfira fanned back her wings then thrust them forward, sending a wave of her own fire and wind at the Boneknapper's fire and blowing it backwards. When his fire failed, the Boneknapper jumped on top of the ribcage, trying to break through in an attempt to reach them, particularly Gobber who welcomed the oncoming fight eagerly. "Bring it on! You just wait till I get out there!" He shouted. Then Sharpshot, Sneaka, Terrence and Talisa noticed something. "Um...guys." The four Terrible Terrors said, pointing at Gobber's belt buckle then at the Boneknapper's chest plate where a hole the exact same size and shape of Gobber's belt buckle was located. It became clear to them why the Boneknapper was constantly hunting Gobber.

"Wait, it searches for the perfect bone to build its coat of armour." Aniu said. "The treasure! Gobber! Take off the belt buckle!" Hiccup yelled. "Huh?" Gobber asked in confusion. "Why?!" Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and their Terrible Terrors yelled at them. Talisa pointed at the Boneknappe's chest then Gobber's belt buckle and Astrid understood. "Listen to us! I think Fishlegs was right. The Boneknapper is supposed to have a roar, but maybe he cannot, because the bone he needs is your belt buckle." Hiccup said. "It makes sense as to why the Boneknapper began chasing you after you found the bone, Gobber." Nava said. "Gobber, please. You have to give it back. If you do not, he will kill us." Astrid pleaded, her mind already made up.

"No way, it is mine." Gobber said stubbornly, but the Boneknapper tore off a rib and grabbed the blacksmith by his prosthetic foot. "Uh-oh, whoa!" was all he had time to say before pulled out and swung around as the bone-covered dragon tried to get the bone."Give him back his bone!" Hiccup and Aniu shouted. "No!" Gobber screamed. "Give him back his bone!" Hiccup, Aniu, Astrid and Nava shouted this time. "No!" Gobber screamed again as the Boneknapper let go of him, sending him flying through the air. "Nooo!...Oh, alright." Gobber grabbed the bone from his belt and threw it to the Boneknapper, despite the overwhelming force of gravity. The bone landed directly in the hole and it was the perfect fit and shape. A bright golden light glowed from around the bone and the Boneknapper stopped and shook his head. Gobber landed with a grunt in a pile of bones and the Dragoniters gasped, including the two Grapple Grounders. Gobber appeared, bruised but uninjured.

The Boneknapper took a deep breath and let out a very loud roar. It was so loud one would not be able to hear themselves think even with their hands over their ears. Aniu, Nava, Toothless and Elenia had it worse than the others because of their highly advanced hearing. Gobber took the brunt of it as he was right in front of the dragon. Eventually, the roar ended and everyone uncovered their ears."Gobber! Hiccup and Aniu screamed. Gobber, upon realizing the Boneknapper staring down at him, stood up and sighed. "Alright, you got me. Make it fast." He said, resigning himself to his fate. Instead of killing him, the Boneknapper instead leaned down and nuzzled Gobber. And that caused Gobber's pants (which didn't have a belt holding them up anymore) to fall down.

The blacksmith looked down at his underpants and chuckled in embarrassment. Everyone groaned and gagged in disgust. "That is going to give me nightmares." Hiccup groaned. "Well, at least that Boneknapper is not our enemy anymore." Astrid said. "Aren't you cute? Yes you are, yes you are." Gobber cooed, tickling the Boneknapper under the chin and the bone-covered dragon wagged his tail in enjoyment, not at all minding being called cute and cooed at. Once Gobber was finished, the Boneknapper walked over to them. "_Hello, young ones. My name is Armour._"He of course, only the non humans and Hiccup could understand him. "Hello, Armour." Hiccup said. The Vikings stared at them but Astrid and Talisa grinned. "You named him!" Snotlout exclaimed. "No I did not. It has been his name all his life." Hiccup said and they nodded. _"I am very happy that my rivalry with Gobber is over." _Armour continued. "Gobber, Armour has just said that he is very happy that his rivalry with you is over." Aniu said. "Wait. Armour, how do you know Gobber's name and where he lived?" Nava asked. "A little Terrible Terror told me and I must ask for your help." Armour said.

"What do you need help with?' Toothless asked. "There is a group of my fellow Boneknappers who are trying to find the right bones o complete their armour but unfortunately, the entrance to the cave they are in is frozen over. We cannot get close enough to melt the ice wall with our own fire so we must ask other dragons for help but unfortunately there are no other dragons around here so you lot are our only hope." Armour said. Hiccup, Aniu and Nava told the others what Armour had been saying and they made a decision. "Yes, we will help you. Where is this place?" Hiccup asked. "I will lead all of you there once you humans are on a flier's back." Armour said and Aniu and Nava turned into their dragon forms. Astrid chose to ride with Hiccup on Toothless's back. When they were settled, Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's waist, leaned forward and kissed him on one cheek. Hiccup blushed and smiled. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Gobber got onto either Aniu, Nava, Elenia, China or Serpent's backs. Armour waited for them patiently and once they were ready to go, he flew into the air. The Berkians followed him to a cavern entrance in the side of a mountain range where a group of around 20 Boneknappers were either trying to widen the entrance so they could fit in, sleeping or lying around talking.

Armour roared and they looked up, getting to their feet and lifting their wings in response. "Armour, why are they not responding with their voices?" Aniu asked, flying closer to him. "Boneknappers cannot talk or communicate with their voices until their armour of bones is complete." Armour said. "So how do you guys communicate other than body language?" Nava inquired. "All dragons have the ability to communicate via speaking words and sounds with their minds but they prefer speaking with their voices like humans, only in Dragonese. Boneknappers have no choice but to use telepathy until their armour is complete." Armour explained. "That makes sense. Hey, Toothless, we should really learn how to use telepathy with each other, Aniu, Nava and Elenia." Hiccup said. "It will make everything much easier the sooner we learn. That way, we can talk and no one will even hear us." Toothless grinned. They landed and Armour stepped forward to talk to his fellow Boneknappers. "Hey, everyone! I have found the last bone and completed my armour!" He said and the Boneknappers' mouths opened in silent gasps, their body language and facial expressions showing surprise, shock and joy but when they saw who Armour had brought with him, they glared at them warily.

A female Boneknapper with deep, dusty blue scales and yellow spots stepped forward and gestured with her head at the Berkians. "It is okay, my love. They are our friends and have helped me claim my bone. I told them about us and they agreed to help us find our bones." He said. The female Boneknapper nodded and embraced Armour lovingly. He smiled and turned to the Berkians. "Everyone, this is my mate Ivory." He said, gesturing at the female Boneknapper before he introduced the Berkians to the Boneknappers and vice versa. With the introductions done, the Boneknappers led the Berkians to the tunnel entrance. It was so small only they would be able to walk inside. "My Terrible Terror friends have flown in here and they told me they found ice walls blocking off cavern entry and exit points. Some of them melted holes in the ice and squeezed through. When they did, they found caverns which are full of the bones we need. Unfortunately, they were not able to melt the rest of ice and carry the bones out so we need you guys to do it for us." Armour said. Ivory stepped and mentally spoke with her mate. "Ivory says that the caverns themselves are too small for us and some of the bones can be quite big so you lot will have to work as a team to get them out. Good luck and may the blessing of Draco be with you." Armour continued.

"Thank you, Armour. We will try our best." Hiccup promised and led his fellow Berkians into the tunnel. They followed where it led and along the walls there walls of ice through which the other side could partially be seen."I think we are here. This places pretty much matches what he told us." Aniu said. "Well then, let us get digging. Armour's fellow Boneknappers need those bones." Nava said. "This ice is pretty thick and Armour said those Terrible Terrors could not melt all of it." Astrid said. "Well then, it is up to us. Blasting our way in could bring this entire cavern and tunnel down on top of us." Toothless said. "A continued burning of concentrated fire should melt this ice without any damage." Hiccup said. "Quite right. I have no fire of my own and neither does Astrid, Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut." Elenia agreed. "My dragon form is a Winter Dragon and I cannot breathe fire so I will have to do it in my human form." Nava said. "Just make sure you do not get in our way. It will be horrible if you got scorched." Aniu said, affectionately patting Nava's shoulder. "It will have to be me, Toothless, Solarfira, China and Serpent. Perhaps even our Terrible Terrors if they want to try." Hiccup said. "Wait! So, we do not get to do anything?!" Ruffnut asked in dismay. "Oh, come on! At least let us be a part of this!" Tuffnut whined.

"You two can help us carry out the bones without complaining." Astrid told them firmly. "Astrid is right. We do not know how many bones there will be in those caverns and I really need a new belt buckle." Gobber said, holding up his pants. "Well, you guys are looking at the right man for this. Just stand back and those bones will with those Boneknappers in no time." Snotlout grinned, flexing his muscles. "Wait, how will we know which bones they need? Will we just carry out every bone we see?" Fishlegs asked. "I think we will have to, Fishlegs." Serpent said. "There could be other Boneknappers who need them." China added. Solarfira translated what they said to the humans who nodded. "This could take a while and we need to be back on Berk before they send search parties." She added. "You could write messages and we will deliver them." Sharpshot suggested. "That sounds like a great idea. What do you think, guys?" Sneaka asked. "I like it. At least we are the only ones who have to fly back and forth between places." Terrence said happily. "That way we could stay in touch and contact each other from long distances." Talisa said.

"We could call it 'Terror Mail'. Wait, no, that is not it. Let me think." Scratcher patted his head, trying to think. "What about 'Dragon Mail'? because we are dragons and delivering mail to other people." Ganodi suggested. "We could do it when we are in trouble and are in need of aid, we find something and need to call the others..." Puncher listed. "Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu and or Nava could send Sharpshot, Sneaka or Terrence whenever an urgent situation happens." Kicker said thoughtfully. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava and Elenia were listening and they nodded at each other in agreement, smiling but then they remembered what they were supposed to be doing and called for the others attentions. "Guys, we are supposed to be doing this!" Hiccup said, gesturing at the ice walls. "Sorry." They all apologized. Toothless gazed around and counted the number of ice walls. "There are six of them and each one will take all five of us to melt them down." He told Hiccup who nodded and told the others.

"Hiccup, that means you will have to turn into your dragon form." Aniu said. "Remember your lessons and training. Let them guide you." Nava added. Hiccup nodded and focused on the magic inside him, taking deep breaths and imagining himself morphing into his Night Fury form. Slowly but surely, aware of everyone watching him, an emerald green light began glowing around him. Hiccup could sense Toothless aiding him and the glow grew brighter and brighter until it flashed and disappeared, revealing Hiccup in his Night Fury form. Like Toothless, his scales were pure black and he had the same lighter black manta ray markings. His eyes were the familiar shade of emerald green and the spines on his back, tail and legs were reddish brown, the same colour as his hair, as were the tips of his ears and sensor plates which also had a reddish brown stripe running down the middle of each one, his claws and the bottom edges of his tailfins and wing fins.

"It is time to get to work." He said, his voice as human as it was in his human form. "China, Solarfira and I will start with this one." Toothless said, gesturing at the first ice wall. They lined up in front of it in and Hiccup, Nava and Aniu, who was in her dragon form, lined up in front of the second one. "Ready your fires..." Elenia said and China, Solarfira, Toothless, Hiccup, Nava and Aniu called forth their fires. "Get set..." They waited for the Griffin's signal. "And burn!" She said and China, Solarfira, Toothless, Hiccup, Nava and Aniu let their fires loose in concentrated streams at the two ice walls they were facing. Instead of shooting their fire, Hiccup, Toothless, China and Serpent let them burn like lasers. With their combined efforts, the ice walls began melting and cracking until they fell to the ground as melting or melted ice. "That is two done, four more to go." Elenia said. The fire team moved onto the next four and melted them as well.

With all six ice walls done, they could then walk into the caverns. It took a few minutes to reach the caverns but when they did, everyone's mouths dropped open in shock and awe. "Wow, some of those bones are really big." Snotlout said uneasily. "Well, Snotlout, it is a good thing three of us can turn into dragons and we have a Night Fury, a Griffin and a Phoenix." Astrid told him. Hiccup, Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Elenia and Solarfira gazed around the cavern and estimated how many bones were there. "All right, guys. All of you grab as many bones as you can carry to the Boneknappers." Hiccup said. "Once you lot have done that, come back in and grab some more until there are no more bones left." Aniu said. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish if we work as a team." Nava added. The Dragoniters, Gobber and the two Grapple Grounders nodded and they all got to work, sorting through to find enough carry-able bones and leaving those they could not carry for the others or the next time they came back. As soon as each and every one of them had every bone they could carry, the Berkians walked back out of the caverns, through the tunnel and out to the Boneknappers who threw back their heads, flared their wings and opened their mouths in silent crows of joy. Armour was the only one who could be heard and his crow echoed around them.

The magical beings among the Berkians could feel the minds of the jubilant Boneknappers in their heads as they thanked them profusely. Aniu, Nava, Hiccup, Toothless, the other dragons, Elenia and Solarfira accepted their thanks before they followed their fellow Berkians back into the caverns as the Boneknappers sorted through the bones to find the right ones for their armour. Armour watched them, beaming proudly. It took several trips back into and out of the caves to get all the bones out to the Boneknappers. "Okay, I think we got all the bones." Aniu said after they checked every nook and cranny for any bones they might have missed. "Armour said every Boneknapper has every bone they need." Nava said. "And they are pretty happy about it." Astrid said. Then Hiccup saw something that caught his attention immediately. "Hey, what is this?" He asked, moving over to a small wooden chest with gems imbedded in the metal frame that was hidden in a small alcove.

"What is what?" Toothless asked, moving over to get a better look. "Is it treasure?" Snotlout asked eagerly. "Can we have it?" Ruffnut inquired, eyes lighting up. "I want the treasure!" Tuffnut exclaimed, punching his sister on one shoulder. "Guys, shut up and listen." Astrid said, swatting both twins over their heads. Aniu and Nava walked over and stood beside Hiccup, Astrid following them. "It does not look dangerous." Nava said. "Open it and see what is inside, Hiccup." Aniu added. Hiccup nodded and taking a deep breath, slowly reached forward and cautiously lay his hands on the lid. When nothing happened, he warily opened it, half expecting a booby trap of some sort to lunge out and reveal itself. Hiccup peered into the chest and gasped. The contains inside consisted of an object nestled in velvet. It had a circular diamond centre framed by a hexagon shaped, wooden disk marked in strange symbols and runes. Hiccup picked the object up and held it out so that Toothless, Aniu, Nava, Astrid and Sharpshot could take a look. "What is it?" Astrid asked. "I do not know." Nava said. "It looks like a lens." Aniu said. "Bot of what kind?" Toothless inquired. "It is pretty cool looking." Sharpshot said.

Hiccup showed it to the others, hoping someone like Gobber, Elenia, Solarfira or the dragons would know what it was. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were disappointed it was not gold or gems, Fishlegs poked and prodded at it experimentally and even asked if he could hold it himself. Hiccup gave it to him and Fishlegs stared at it curiously, holding it at different angles and the dragons sniffed at it. Elenia was frowning, trying to remember if she had seen it before. "Are you all right, sister?" Solarfira asked. "I am fine, Solarfira." Elenia said. "I have seen a lot of strange things but never something like that." Gobber mused. "Whatever it is, it could be important." Aniu said. "So, let us keep it and see what happens." Nava said. "I think Hiccup should keep it. Finders are keepers." Astrid added. "I agree. It could be something very special." Toothless said. Hiccup dug around in the chest for any clues but he found nothing. "There is nothing here other than the silk." He said and put the lens-like thing back into the chest and closed the lid, placing it inside the saddlebag he had attached to Toothless's saddle.

"We could go and see if there is any treasure around here." Ruffnut suggested eagerly. "Great idea, sis. If I found any, it is all mine." Tuffnut grinned. "I suppose we could do that if it does not take too long." Nava said. Then Aniu began to feel a strange pull tugging at her mind and heart. Frowning, she began to follow it. "Aniu, where are you going?" Nava inquired. "I am feeling a strange pull towards something." Aniu said. Nava, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Sharpshot, Terrence, Sneaka and Talisa frowned and began to follow her. Aniu was not the only one feeling the pull, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid were feeling it too, Toothless to a lesser extent. Aniu followed the pull to another alcove along the wall leading to another cave. Another wooden chest was hidden in there, much bigger than the first and decorated with brown wood, a blonde metal frame and emeralds and sapphires. A warm, kind, gentle, quiet voice suddenly spoke inside Aniu's head and she jumped, looking around. "Aniu, what is wrong?" Her companions asked. "I heard a voice in my head. I can feel a presence in my mind. It is speaking to me." She said and concentrated on the voice which spoke again. #It is all right, child. I mean you no harm or ill will. I simply wish to guide you.# The voice whispered.

Aniu took deep breaths and replied back with her mind. #Who are you? Where are you? Why are you in my head?# She asked. #I am someone with whom you share a powerful connection of which you have no knowledge of. I am no longer in the world of the living so I am a ghost of someone who lived many centuries ago. My flesh, blood and bone body has long since decayed into nothingness, only my soul, mind and conscience remain. My presence has always been by your side and in your heart and soul ever since you were first conceived in your mother's womb. You have always been a special child and you have a great destiny ahead of you, one that will be both love and hate, joy and sorrow, happiness and anger, fear and courage, endurance and breakings, life and death and so many others. As do Nava, Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless. My name is and you are my reincarnation.# The voice said Aniu was stunned speechless and Evelyn giggled. # I will explain everything I can in due time but first there are four sets of gifts you, Nava, Astrid and Hiccup must find. Your souls already know the way to them and they are in this general area. You must find them and they will be your saviours and aides in the years to come.# She said.

#Okay, I understand.# Aniu replied and let the pull guide her to the chest. She opened the lid and nestled inside on silks of emerald green and sapphire blue were four square, leather boxes. One box was golden-brown, the second one was silver-blonde, the third was reddish-brown and the fourth was golden-blonde. Aniu realized with a start that each of the four boxes corresponded to her, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid's hair colours. "What are they?" Nava asked, moving forward. #Go on, let Nava, Hiccup and Astrid look.# Evelyn urged. Aniu nodded and turned to them. "Guys, have a look at these." She said. Nava, Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless moved forward to take their own looks. #Aniu, it is time for these to be given to their rightful wearers. Hand them out according to hair colour.# Evelyn said. Aniu nodded and gave the silver blonde box to Nava, the reddish brown box to Hiccup and the golden blonde box to Astrid, keeping the golden brown box to herself. "Go on, open them." She urged and opened her box, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid doing the same. When the boxes were open, every single one of them including the dragons gasped. "They are necklaces." Aniu murmured. #Yes, they are but not just any necklaces, they are imbued with magical powers attuned to you and the other wearers.# Evelyn told her. #What can they do?# Aniu asked. # You four can use them to communicate even when you four are far away from each other but they do have a range limit. All you four have to do to activate them whenever use of the necklaces is needed is to press one thumb against the front of the gem and press your other four fingers behind it then say out loud or in your minds the name of the person you wish to speak to. If you four keep your fingers on the gem and open a link from your mind to it, this allows for telepathic communication. Whenever one of the other necklaces's wearers are trying to contact, the gem will heat and light up. Another way to activate these necklaces is open a mind link to your necklace and say telepathically who you want to speak to. If any or all of you are in danger, hurt, injured or about to be attacked, these pendants will heat up and you four will instantly know who needs help or saving.# As Evelyn explained what the necklaces did, Aniu stared at her and her necklace in awe.

Evelyn was a ghost of a stunningly beautiful Elf-Fae with a warrior's body, mind and heart. A pair of horns towered proudly above her head and a pair of big wings rested on her back in a neat fold. Her hair was loose and flowed down her back to her knees. Evelyn wore full body, form fitting armour and Aniu could see two swords strapped to her back, two daggers strapped to her forearms, two strange hilts dangling from her belt as well as two very strange metal contractions. Four other ghosts were talking to Nava, Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless and Aniu realized with a start just how much they resembled the ones they were talking to. Evelyn noticed and giggled. #Who are they?# Aniu asked her. #They are what Nava, Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless will be to you in the future. When I was alive, I lived basically the same life as you and I developed an extremely powerful bond with them. You will not know what it is until the time is right.# Evelyn said. #Okay, I am in love with Nava and Toothless is Hiccup's Soul-Dragon but as for Hiccup and Astrid, I do not know what I feel for them.# Aniu said. Evelyn's beautiful, angelic face lit up with a warm smile and her ghostly glow brightened. "You will find out very soon, my dear reincarnate but this is not the time or place." She said.

Aniu nodded and gently grabbed her pendant, feeling a powerful, swooping, elated sensation flow through her body as she held it up to the light. It was a truly beautiful but simple necklace. The chain was simple and made out of pure golden gold. The pendant was a beautiful, shiny, bright, oval shaped emerald framed by golden-brown gold. It was small and Aniu saw Nava, Hiccup and Astrid move over to her to show her their necklaces. They were simple, beautiful, shiny and the pendants were small and oval shaped just like hers. Nava's chain was made out of pure silver and the pendant was a beautiful, sapphire blue sapphire framed in silver. Hiccup's chain was made out of pure silver like Nava's and the pendant was a beautiful emerald green emerald framed in silver. Astrid's chain was made out of pure gold like Aniu's and her pendant was a beautiful sapphire blue sapphire framed in gold. "Go on, put them on and let their power flow through your souls." One of the ghosts said. He was the one who had been talking to Nava.

Aniu, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid nodded and lifted their hair so they could clasp the chain around the necks. The pendants rested above their hearts and each of them glowed brightly as they felt a powerful, strange, swooping, elated sensation flow through their bodies, their hearts, their minds and their souls, much more powerful then when they had first touched them. Aniu, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid felt their pendants connect to their very souls and after what seemed like hours, the sensations faded and Aniu, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid gasped for breaths, dizziness forcing them to lie down on the ground. "Quite a rush, right? That is what it felt like for me." The ghost who had been talking to Hiccup chuckled. "Just wait until you guys find the other gifts we have for you." The ghost who had been talking to Astrid grinned. "It is quite a shock but over time, you four will become used to it." Said the dragon ghost who had been talking to Toothless. He looked to be a Night Fury but much bigger than Toothless. "Who are you all?" Aniu asked.

"Oh, forgive us. I am Zalkorin. Nava is my reincarnation." The ghost of the male Elf-Fae who had been talking to Nava said. "I am Miniki. Hiccup is my reincarnation." The male human ghost who had been talking to Hiccup said. "I am Strykia. Astrid is my reincarnation." The human female who had been talking to Astrid said. "And I am Nightflier. Toothless is my reincarnation." The male Night Fury ghost who had been talking to Toothless told her. "It is wonderful to meet you all. Why have you five appeared to us now?" Aniu asked. "Likewise. We have been waiting impatiently to meet your five as well." Zalkorin said. "We would have come to you five even if you five and the Dragoniters were not in terrible danger." Miniki said. "What do you mean by terrible danger?" Nava asked. "Do you five remember learning about the Third Great Hags-Fiend War?" Strykia inquired. "I think I have heard about it before." Hiccup said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I do not think I know anything about it." Astrid said. "I remember hearing other dragons talking about it." Toothless said. "Wasn't that a huge war fought by humans, Elf-Faes, dragons and other magical beings against Hags-Fiends?" Nava inquired. "I heard that this war was fought all over this world." Aniu said.

"Yes, indeed. Millions died on both sides when this war was fought around 5000 years ago. The year is now 820 AD and the Fourth Great Hags-Fiend War could begin in a mere few decades." Evelyn told them. "That soon?" Aniu, Nava, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Sharpshot, Sneaka, Terrence and Talisa gasped in shock and horror. "Most terribly, yes. The Hags-Fiends have began preparing for a massive world war and every sentient species, civilisation and culture of humans, dragons and Elf-Faes must prepare also otherwise the Hags-Fiends will win and everyone who is not them will be exterminated." Zalkorin said gravely. "Every Hags-Fiend empire in this world will unite to fight, conquer and exterminate. All of humanity, dragonkind and other sentients must join together if we are to survive." Miniki said. "During the last war, there were 40 Hags-Fiend Champions who were very powerful. The same goes for 40 individuals of different species (humans, Elf-Faes and dragons for example) who were champions of the Free Folk. Quite a few of them were Soul-Bonds." Strykia said. "Believe it or not, there are other worlds out there. This world is just one planet in a galaxy of millions. When we lived during the time of the Third Great Hags-Fiend War, we had to travel by portals to several of those worlds in order to learn how to defeat the Hags-Fiends and form alliances." Nightflier told them.

"So what you guys are saying that we are some of the ones who are the Champions of...the Free Folk?" Hiccup asked. "Yes but you lot are five of the Champions of Sunheela who is the Goddess and Supreme Embodiment of Everything Good and Pure. The Hags-Fiends Champions are known as the Champions of Devilcai who is the Devil and Supreme Embodiment of Everything Evil and Monstrous." Zalkorin said. Zalkorin, Miniki, Strykia, Nightflier and I lived during the time of the Third Great Hags-Fiend War and we were five of the Champions of Sunheela." Evelyn said. "We are here so we can train you five to take our places. But first, you five must collect three more of our gifts." Miniki said. "As Champions of Sunheela, we came back to life every time we were killed with all our memories intact and our bodies the very same age as they were before we were killed. When we came back to life, every one of our physical, mental, emotional and spiritual wounds and injuries. For example, if our arms were cut off before we died, our missing arms would be regrown with all weaknesses gained from injuries removed." Strykia said. "If any of us were tortured to insanity and died, we would come back to life with our sanity restored. It was and is the same for those necklaces. Whenever they were broken, they fixed themselves and they will continue to do so no matter what happens to them. Whether or not you lose them, they will always reappear around your necks and no one can remove them without suffering harm." Nightflier added.

"That is a relief. So where are the other gifts?" Aniu asked. "Let your necklaces guide you to them." Evelyn said. "Wait. Toothless, did you get a necklace?' Hiccup asked. "I do not have one but it is okay." Toothless said. Hiccup nodded and followed Aniu, Nava and Astrid as they let their necklaces guide them into another chamber where another chest was hidden in another alcove. Evelyn, Zalkorin, Miniki, Strykia and Nightflier walked behind them. "Sooo, who is going to open this one? And I wonder what is in it?" Hiccup asked. "You and Aniu have already opened the first two chests so let Nava, me or Toothless open this one." Astrid said. "That sounds like a good idea. It implies we are all equal in our own ways." Toothless agreed. "I will open this one. Besides, we better hurry up. They will be wondering we are and what is taking so long." Nava said and moved forward to open the chest. The lid fell back and Nava saw four much smaller wooden chests inside. One was made of deep brown wood and gold metal decorated with emeralds. The second was made of blonde wood and silver metal decorated with sapphires. The third was made of deep brown wood, red metal and emeralds while the fourth was made of blonde wood, golden metal and sapphires. Eyes wide in awe and curiosity, Nava handed them out according to colour and held the second one. "Go on, open them." Zalkorin urged. Aniu, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid nodded and opened their chests, each of them simultaneously gasping in awe. Four beautiful, perfectly smooth and spherical clear crystal orbs with swirls and patterns of emerald green and sapphire blue around 16 cm in circumference lay nestled one in each chest on nests of gold or silver silks. Toothless, Sharpshot, Sneaka, Terrence and Talisa crowded around, peering over their heads. Their reactions upon seeing the orbs were the same as Nava and Aniu's. "Let your soul guide you to which is yours and pick them up." Zalkorin said. Instantly, Nava knew which orb was his and cupped his hands around it, lifting the orb out of its silver nest and holding it up to his face. It had more sapphire blue than emerald green and emitted a coolness. He noticed Aniu, Hiccup and Astrid picking theirs up. Like his, Astrid's had more sapphire blue then green but hers had a gold nest of silk. Aniu and Hiccup's both had more emerald green than blue but Aniu's had a gold nest of silk and stand like Astrid's and Hiccup's had a silver nest.

As they held them, the colours began swirling and gliding inside the orbs, responding to their holder's touch and emotions. "They are so beautiful. What can these orbs do?" Nava inquired. "These orbs were a great help to us back during the Third Great Hags-Fiend War. You can store your memories in them by placing your hands on one orb and meditating, focusing clearly on the memory. They can also store information from books or from what you hear other people saying. If it is from books, you have to read the information in the book with one hand on your orb and open a link from your mind to orb. These orbs were very helpful whenever we could not remember an important memory or a piece of information. Another special ability of these orbs is that they can work similar to your necklaces. By holding your orb in your hand and saying 'I wish to speak to whoever you wish to speak to and if you want to speak to them face to face add 'face to face'. If the person you wish to speak to has their orb with them, their orb will alert them and an image of their moving faces and bodies will appear so in all technicality, you and the person you are speaking to are speaking face to face. Whenever you four need your orbs, hold out your hand and think 'orb, I need you' and your orb will appear." Zalkorin said.

Aniu, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid stared at their orbs in awe, an expression copied by Toothless, Sharpshot, Sneaka, Terrence and Talisa. "I do believe it is time for your next gifts. Let your orbs guide you to them. Who will do it this time?" Miniki asked. "I will." Hiccup volunteered and glanced at his friends who were so quickly becoming more. They nodded in agreement. Hiccup smiled and held out his orb, letting it direct him, his friends and the ghosts to another alcove where yet another chest was placed. "Hiccup, you open it." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded and opened the gasp, letting out yet another gasp of awe. Inside the chest were four diamond vials around 16 cm high and 8 cm thick, each one filled a pearly, pure white substance. Each one was marked with a different colour on the cork. Emerald green, sapphire blue, ruby red and gold. Instinctively, Hiccup knew which vial was for who and handed them out. Aniu got the green, Nava got the blue, Astrid got the yellow and Hiccup kept the red one. "What is this stuff?' Hiccup asked. "Purified Phoenix Healing Tears. Capable of cuts, scratches, scrapes and bruises in seconds and more serious injuries in minutes, hours or days depending on the severity. Even broken, shattered minds and bones can be healed by these tears, if they are swallowed that is. It takes a few drops to heal minor injuries and a dozen drops to heal major injuries. With enough doses, even missing limbs can be regrown. They even act as cures for most sicknesses but you may still need the necessary ingredients. In dark places, they light up enough for you guys to see and when the vials are empty, the tears are self replenishing. You do not even need to ask Solarfira, your Phoenix friend to refill them. Another thing is these bottles never break. One reason is because they are made out of diamond which is extremely hard and durable." Miniki announced proudly, grinning.

Aniu, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid stared at their bottles of Purified Phoeniz Tears in respect and awe before Strykia broke it. "Astrid, are you ready to lead them to the last gifts? All you have to do is let these tears guide you." She asked. Astrid nodded and held out her diamond bottle of Phoenix Tears, letting it guide her, her friends and the ghosts to the last gifts which were inside four chests, all marked with their respective colour. Instinctively, Aniu, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid knew which ones were their's and opened them, gasping in awe. Two twin daggers sheathed in scabbards lay nestled on silks inside each chest. Each pair of scabbards were made out of strong, soft leather. Golden-blonde for Astrid, reddish brown for Hiccup, golden-brown for Aniu and silver-blonde for Nava.

Each of them simultaneously unsheathe their daggers. Each dagger had a 25 cm long, razor sharp blade forged out of a shiny, silver, strong metal and the hilts were 10 cm long each with downward curving crossguards, leather wrapped grips and a single circular gem framed the same metal as the blades. Astrid's daggers had sapphire gems imbedded in the pommels and crossguards which were coloured golden-blonde with white leather grips. Hiccup's daggers had emerald gems in the pommels and crossguards which were coloured reddish-brown with black leather grips. Aniu's daggers had emerald gems in the pommels and crossguards which were coloured golden-brown with black leather grips. Nava's daggers had sapphire gems in the pommels and crossguards which were coloured silver-blonde with white leather grips. "These daggers are amazingly beautiful." Astrid murmured. "You may believe that swords, axes and shields are much more useful than daggers but I guarantee you these daggers will be immensely useful, even in the field of battle. I do believe they require no more information." Strykia said. Aniu, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid stared at their daggers in awe, put them back in their scabbards and clipped them to their belts, letting their daggers rest against their hips and thighs.

"I think it is time we went back to the others." Toothless said. "Yes, they will be wondering and worrying where you nine are." Nightflier said softly. "Have they got all the gifts?" Sharpshot asked. "For now, yes. You will find more Gifts for the Champions of Sunheela in the near future that are only for you five. If your friends ask you where you have gotten your gifts from, tell them you found them in a cave and had a feeling that they were for you and that there are no more here." Nightflier said. "I guess we will see you five again soon?' Aniu asked. "Yes, you will, children. We will always be with you." Evelyn said. Aniu, Nava, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Sharpshot, Sneaka, Terrence and Talisa said their goodbyes and walked back to their friends who were waiting for them impatiently. "There you guys are! We were just about to come looking for you." Gobber exclaimed in relief. "Hey, what are those?" Snotlout asked, pointing at their daggers and necklaces. "We found them in a cave and knew they were for us. There are no more there." Aniu said. "That is why we were gone for a while." Nava said. "We were not in any trouble, I promise." Hiccup said. "Just remember, these are ours and there are none left." Astrid said firmly. "Those necklaces look so pretty!" Fishlegs gushed. "I never knew you girls liked wearing necklaces. Maybe I should get some for you ladies. And Hiccup, Nava, those necklaces make you two look girly." Snotlout said.

"Shut up, Snotlout!" Aniu, Nava, Hiccup and Astrid snapped. "I sense great power emitting off those daggers and necklaces." Elenia whispered to Solarfira. "As do I and I sense they have more special, magical objects with them that are hidden away." The Phoenix whispered back to her Griffin friend. "So, are we ready to go?" Aniu asked. "It is about time we got back to Berk otherwise Stoick will have our heads." Gobber said and they walked out of the caverns, through the tunnels and back into open sunshine where the Boneknappers were waiting for them. Armour got up and approached the Berkians, relief at finding them alive and unharmed clear in his eyes. Ivory stood behind him, smiling. "Thank Draco you lot are all right!" Armour exclaimed. "We were getting worried." Ivory said, her voice smooth and clear. "We were about to go looking for you guys!" Piped up a young Boneknapper and Ivory gently swatted him with her wing. "Roran, you should know better than to speak up like that." She scolded. "Sorry, Mum." Roran apologized, lowering his head in shame.

"So, what took you lot so long in those caverns?" Armour asked. Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Ganodi, Scratcher, Puncher, Kicker, China, Serpent, Elenia and Solarfira turned to stare at Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu, Nava, Toothless, Sharpshot, Talisa, Sneaka and Terrence with raised eyebrows, or eye ridges in the dragons, Griffin and Phoenix's case). "We found some...stuff in the caves and we will tell you and our parents back on Berk." Aniu said. "All right lass, but you five better explain or we will be onto you five like a Snaptrapper on honey." Gobber said sternly. "Do not worry, Gobber. We will explain everything we can back on Berk." Nava promised. "We should get to back to Berk otherwise they will send search parties." Astrid said. "Not to worry, Astrid. My fellow Boneknappers and I wish to make a new home on Berk if we are accepted and find suitable nesting locations." Armour said. "We are ready to leave now. We have everything we need off this island." Ivory added. "What did they say, Hiccup?' Gobber asked. Wide a smile on his face, Hiccup told them what Armour and Ivory had said. "Are we all ready to go now?" He asked.

"I am not on sticking around here fore much longer. The sooner we are back on Berk, the better." Gobber said. And with those words, Ruffnut and Tuffnut eagerly climbed onto China and Serpent's backs while Fishlegs mounted Elenia after asking for the Griffin's permission which she granted, Astrid mounted Toothless behind Hiccup, kissing her Soul-Mate on one cheek which Snotlout frowned jealously at, he ended up seated behind Ruffnut on China's back, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her waist. "Seriously, Snotlout? Stop being a big wimp." She teased. Armour and Ivory's son Roran looked a bit upset that he could not get one of the humans on his back but he cheered up a bit when Gobber rubbed his chin on his way to Armour who let his former human rival climb onto his back with Phil the Sheep, a smile spreading along his face. With all of the non-fliers on a dragon or a Griffin who could fly, Aniu, Nava, Toothless, the eight Terrible Terrors, China, Serpent, Elenia, Solarfira and the horde of around 20 Boneknappers spread their wings and flew into the sky.

The trip back to Berk was a few hours shorter on dragon back than it was onboard a ship. The towering mountain peaks of Berk loomed over the horizon and Toothless, China and Serpent roared to let the dragons flying around the island know they were coming. The village soon appeared the Berkians and Boneknappers landed once the crowd had moved back to give them room. Everyone including many dragons were staring open-mouthed and wide-eyed at their Boneknappers. "Believe me now, Stoick?" Gobber yelled, seeing his chief at the front of the crowd. "Gobber, Hiccup! Are those...Boneknappers?" Stoick asked in shock. "They most definitely are." Gobber grinned, walking up to Stoick after Armour let him dismount. "And we can explain." Hiccup said, walking over to Stoick with Toothless and Sharpshot at his side. And so they told Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Arin, Mira and Toothless's siblings about their adventure in the Great Hall where they had dinner. When Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu, Nava, their Terrible Terrors, Toothless, his siblings, Stoick, Fengo, Namara, Theo, Nala, Elenia, Solarfira and Lunastar were the only ones left, Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava showed them their new daggers, necklaces, orbs and Phoenix Tears as well as telling them about Evelyn, Zalkorin, Miniki, Strykia and their destiny as Champions of Sunheela. Needless to say, their parents were amazed, worried and nervous. Their talk lasted late into the night and only ended when they decided it was time to go their beds and sleep the rest of the night away. As they neared the doors of the Great Hall, Aniu spotted a target positioned against a wall. Getting an idea, Aniku unsheathed one of her daggers, took aim and threw it. The dagger spun end over end before finally, sinking right into the very middle of the target all the way up to the hilt. Everyone including Aniu, stared at it, wide eyed before Aniu, Nava, Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless glanced at each other and nodded.

I** must apologize for taking a whole month to edit this chapter but I believe it is understandable considering everything that happened in it. So Hiccup, Aniu, Nava, Astrid and Toothless have a very important destiny and as time passes, they will train, they will learn and they will find their destiny as Champions of Sunheela. **


	4. GotNF: Dragon Migration

**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**

**CDRGD: Boneknappers and Snoggletog**

**Updated: 3.06.2015**

**Edited: 5.12.2016**

**"Normal Speech"**

_"Dragon speech"_

_Thinking_

_# Telepathic Speech#_

**Part 2: Gift of the Night Fury**

**Chapter 1: Dragon Migration**

It was winter time on Berk, boasting the kind of pleasant, fun in the sun climate that will anyone not accustomed to the cold frostbite. One particular upside is the annual, much loved holiday. While this holiday would be known as Christmas, Yuletide or something else in other parts of the world, to the Vikings of Berk and the Archipelago it was known as Snoggletog. Some people wondered why they chose such a stupid, in their opinion, name but it still remains a mystery. This year's Snoggletog would be different for the Vikings of Berk because it was the first Snoggletog after the End of the War Against Dragons and the first Snoggletog with the dragons and the four Guardians of Berk. They were Aniu Namara'sdaughter, Nava Theodore'sson, Namara Galana'sdaughter and Fengo Hrath'sson. Nava's parents, Theodore and Nala, were sadly unable to be there on Berk for Snoggletog because there was business they had finish before they could come to Berk to be with their son. They sent letters whenever they could, telling them what was happening. Nevertheless, that year's Snoggletog promised to be one to remember.

Only mere days before Snoggletog, it was snowing lightly and nearly every building was covered in frosty and ice. Everyone, dragons, humans and Guardians alike, were asleep in their homes, snuggled up in their beds. All except for one, a Night Fury named Toothless. Hiccup was in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He remained that way until a familiar dragon's growling and pounding on the roof woke him up. Hiccup's emerald green eyes opened and narrowed as he pulled the blanket over his head. When Toothless did not stop, Hiccup groaned, took the blanket off him and sat up in his bed. "All right, I'm coming." Hiccup sighed loud enough for Toothless to hear him. The growling and pounding stopped once Toothless knew Hiccup was awake and not going back to bed. Hiccup put his helmet on and wondered why Toothless could not let him sleep in for a little while longer like everybody else before he remembered that Toothless loved to start every day off with an early morning flight, no one but himself, Hiccup and Aniu.

Sighing, Hiccup went outside and saw Toothless on the roof above his bedroom. "Good morning, Mr. Bossy." He said to his Night Fury. _"Good morning. Time to go flying. We just have to wait for Aniu." _Toothless chirped. "I am right here." Aniu said as she walked up beside Hiccup. Her golden-brown hair was tied up in its usual low ponytail and wing feathers were still ruffled from sleep. Her wings twitched and the sunlight caught on the white, ivory, curved-forward, sharp claws positioned on the main joints of her wings. "Good morning, Aniu." Hiccup said. "Good morning, you two." Aniu replied. Hiccup smiled at her and they both turned to Toothless. "Do you always have to wake us up so early to go flying?" They both asked before Hiccup's words ended in a yelp as his prosthetic foot slid on a patch of ice. Luckily, Toothless and Aniu caught him before he could fall over. "Stupid leg." Hiccup muttered. "Thanks, guys. I'm OK. We can go flying now."Toothless chose that moment to burp in Hiccup and Aniu's faces. "What? Ew! Oh, yuck. Toothless!" Both teens gagged.

* * *

Minutes later, Aniu (in her dragon form) and Toothless (with Hiccup riding on his back) shot above the clouds. "Come on, let's see what we've got today." Hiccup exclaimed. The two fliers immediately plunged into steep dives. "Whoohoo!" Hiccup and Aniu hollered. Toothless let out a roar of joy and he and Aniu levelled out."Yeah! Okay, you ready?" Hiccup asked his Night Fury. _"Yep, let us do this!" _Toothless roared. "Time to get this right." Aniu said. Hiccup smiled and stood up on Toothless's back. "Easy." He murmured, staring at the two stacks with a natural bridge connecting them right up ahead."Three, two, one." Aniu counted down and Hiccup leapt off Toothless's back, over the bridge and landed back on where he had jumped off. He almost fell off but pulled himself into the saddle. "Yes! Finally." He exclaimed. "There is something I want to do." Aniu said and flew back over the sea stack before flying right at it. Once she flew under the arch, Aniu flew upwards, back over the arch upside-down, flipped the right up and flew back under it to rejoin her friends. "Brilliant!" Hiccup exclaimed. _"That was cool!" _Toothless exclaimed in awe before they flew back to Berk.

* * *

In the village, the Vikings and dragons of Berk were hard at work decorating the village in time for Snoggletog. Normally, it would have taken around two weeks but with the dragons helping, it would only take just under a week to finish decorating the village. The houses and other buildings were decorated with Snoggletog wreaths and other Snoggletoggy decdorations. A massive, fake Snoggletog tree made out of wood that was painted green was positioned in the middle of the plaza. Colourfully painted shields were hammered on by nails and hammers or...Deadly Nadder tail spines. "Here?" Phlegma the Fierce called out, holding a decoration as her Gronckle hovered beside a stone post on one of the buildings. "Yes...no, no! That one a wee bit higher!" Gobber directed her. Phlegma's Gronckle flew up a bit higher. "Here?" She called out again. "There! That's the spot." Gobber yelled. Phlegma smiled at attached the wreath to a hook.

Stoick, Fengo and Namara walked up behind Gobber and the chief clapped a hand onto his friend's shoulder. A young child wearing a Gronckle costume ran up to Fishlegs's Gronckle, Meatlug and tried to imitate a dragon's roar which Meatlug responded to by softly roaring in the child's face. The human youngling giggled and ran away. Meatlug slowly gave chase, running slow enough to make sure she did not accidently hurt the child or strain herself too much. "Atta girl, Meatlug." Fishlegs lovingly smiled at his already beloved Gronckle and went back to helping his father, Boarlegs Ingerman, decorate the roof of the Ingerman family's house. "Put that one up a little higher, son." Boarlegs told his son. "Yes, Dad." Fishlegs replied and raised a wreath. Fishlegs's mother and Boarlegs's wife, Helena Ingerman, walked outside, holding a tray full of Snoggletog cookies. "Who wants Snoggletog cookies?" She asked and a bunch of children ran up to her with cheers. Fishlegs and Boarlegs smiled before going back to decorating.

"Are you ready, girl?" Astrid asked as she and Nava held up colourfully painted shields. Astrid's parents, Arthur and Ingrid Hofferson, kept brining more shields whenever they needed them. _"Yes, I am ready. Throw them up." _Stormfly chirped in reply and held up her tail, the spikes standing up. Astrid and Nava threw up the shields and Stormfly used her tail-spikes to pin them to the wooden tree. "Here is more shields." Arthur said as he deposited more shields on the ground for them. "They have all been painted." Ingrid told them. "Odin's beard, my friends. Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons! What would our ancestors say?" Stoick exclaimed. "They'll probably think we've lost our minds." Gobber replied merrily. "You know, I think many of the female dragons on this island are gaining weight." Namara said. "You're not the only one who has noticed." Fengo replied. Indeed, many of the female dragons had gained weight and were acting more moodily than before. At times, they were happy and the next moment, they were growling and snapping at anyone who came near them. Many of the male dragons were staying close to the females and being very protective.

Stoick chuckled and gave a speech to the crowd gathered in front of them. "Well done, all of you! I never thought I'll live to see this day: peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday we've ever seen."The Vikings cheered and laughed. Suddenly, wingbeats were heard from the sky and dragons roared from high above. The villagers tensed, fearing an attack but nothing happened for the Berkian dragons suddenly tensing, their pupils slitting and their bodies fidgeting. "What in Thor's name?" Gobber whispered in shock. A huge flock of dragons flew overhead, many of them with large, bloated stomachs. Hookfang, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, was perching on a roof and roared. Almost instantly, every dragon flapped its wings and flew off. "Come back! What are you doing?" Snotlout shouted as he dangled from his roof. "Ah! Meatlug!" Fishlegs screamed, running after his own dragon. Many Vikings were asking what was going on and what was happening. A few villagers, including Mildew, who despised dragons, watched in delight as the dragons flew away to join the massive flock flying overhead.

Astrid and Nava watched in shock as the dragons suddenly left without any explanation. "Do you know what is going on?" Astrid asked. "No, I don't but back on Guardian Island, the dragons started acting up and becoming secretive than usual during this time of the year." Nava replied. "Wait. Where is Hiccup and Aniu?" Both of them asked. Astrid and Nava knew Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless often went for early morning flights. Sometimes, they joined them with Stormfly. But they had not got back yet so they were worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless were still flying, completely unaware of what was happening on Berk. "What do you say, guys? Want to go again?" Hiccup asked his two best friends. But when the three of them looked forward, they realized that they were flying into a flock of dragons. With yelps of shock, they barely avoided any nasty collisions until a passing Deadly Nadder accidently knocked Hiccup's helmet off his head. "No! My helmet!" Hiccup exclaimed, watching it fall towards the ocean. Toothless, remembering how much his rider cared about the helmet, immediately dived down after it. "Toothless! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Toothless, stop!" The Night Fury heard Hiccup and Aniu shout. Reluctantly, he pulled up."We'll get it later, bud. We need to get back to Berk and find out what's going on." Hiccup assured. "I would definitely like to know why this flock is flying away from Berk and where they are going." Aniu said. With a sigh, Toothless and Aniu flapped their wings and flew home.

* * *

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" A man asked his Monstrous Nightmare as it flew away. "No, no, no. Don't leave, Stormfly. Don't go…please." Astrid and Nava begged. Stormfly turned to them. "_I'm sorry, but I must go. But I'll be back as soon as I can._" She told them before flying off. Aniu and Toothless landed and the Night Fury let Hiccup dismount."Astrid!" Hiccup yelled, running over to his girlfriend. "Nava!" Aniu shouted, sprinting to her boyfriend. Nava instantly wrapped his arms and wings around his girlfriend. "Are you okay?" he questioned her. "I'm fine." Aniu replied."Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?" Astrid asked her boyfriend. Behind her, other Vikings ran up. "Why did they leave?" One Viking asked as though he expected the four teens to know the answer. "What's happening?" Phlegma the Fierce exclaimed, a worried look replacing her normally confident appearance. "What if they never come back?" Hoark the Haggard panicked.

Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava tried their best to handle the crowd but weren't successful until... "Calm down!" Stoick's voice boomed over the Vikings as he, Gobber, Fengo and Namara shoved their way to the front. "Give them a chance to speak! Hiccup, where are all the dragons going?" Stoick asked his son but one look at the expression on Hiccup's face told him Hiccup was just as confused as the rest of them. "Dad, I don't know." Hiccup said hopelessly. Everyone let out sad sighs. Hearing two roars, Hiccup, Astrid, Aniu and Nava turned around to see Toothless and Stormfly talking to each other but they could not hear what the two dragons were saying. _"You coming, Toothless?" _Stormfly called. _"I can't, Stormfly. I cannot fly by myself and besides, I don't have a mate. The chances of a female Night Fury being on the island are little to none so I am not coming." _Toothless told her. _"All right, Toothless. Have fun and take care of yourself and the others." _Stormfly replied before flying away. Toothless watched her and the other dragons fly away with a sad and longing expression on his face. "What are we going to do?" Aniu asked. "I do not know." Nava told her. This holiday was off to a bad start.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. I'm sorry that I didn't update my stories for around forty days but Icestorm Island update came onto School of Dragons. I finished the quests and loved them. I did them again with all of my other dragons that had membership. But there seems to be a glitch. There are two quests: Dirty, Rotten Thieves (from Mildew) and Trail of Destruction (from a broken tree) that I did at the same time. My objectives were: Click on Mildew and show him the rabbit footprints (Dirty, Rotten Thieves) and Go tell Hiccup about Mildew (Trail of Destruction). So, now I can't go back to the main part of Icestorm island with my Sand Wraith and my Woolly Howl. Anyway, Bye.**

**PS: It's winter now in Australia.**


	5. GotNF: Yaknog and a New Tailfin

**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**

**CDRGD: Boneknappers and Snoggletog**

**Updated: 6.06.2015**

**Edited: 10.12.2016**

**"Normal Speech"**

_"Dragon speech"_

_Thinking_

_# Telepathic Speech#_

**Part 2: Gift of the Night Fury**

**Chapter 5: Yaknog and New Tailfin**

When night came, nearly the entire village gathered in the Great Hall, wanting to know why the dragons suddenly left Berk. Everyone talked while they waited for Stoick to arrive. "Where did they go?" One Viking asked. "Snoggletog is ruined." Another one muttered. "It's not ruined!" The Stoick's voice rang out over the din as he stepped up onto the platform he often spoke from. "We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations."And there's reason we can't do it again." He said. The teens stood in the back of the crowd, listening and everyone ignored Mildew who was sneering at Stoick. "Now, we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?"

"You're right! We are Vikings!" Gobber, decked out in a dirty, green shirt, a reindeer-antlered helmet with holly and mistletoe wrapped around it and a prosthetic hand covered in jingle-bells yelled. "We are tough...eh, most of the time." He stopped when he noticed the Vikings nearest him were sniggering at his festive attire. Snotlout, bored with the proceedings, nudged Tuffnut and walked out of the Hall, the other teens following him. "Let's sing some Snoggletog songs." Gobber said as they left. "Well, that was depressing." Ruffnut grumbled as they walked through the village. "I know. I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly." Astrid replied unhappily. "Aniu and I were forward to celebrating it with you guys, too." Nava sighed, his wings twitching in sadness. Aniu gently lay a hand on his shoulder. Nava smiled at her and lay one of his hands over hers.

Fishlegs, however, was whistling almost cheerfully. "What are you so happy about?" Tuffnut rounded on him. "Don't you miss Meatlug." Fishlegs quickly stopped whistling and burst into fake tears. "Me?" Oh, yeah. I miss her so much!" He fake-sobbed and looked at his friends who were staring at him suspiciously. "Well, good night." Fishlegs said and quickly hurried back to his house. Suddenly, Astrid gasped. "I've got an idea. Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions. You know, to bury the sadness." She said in excitement. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut groaned. "Actually, Astrid might be onto something." Hiccup said. "Easy for you to say. Your dragon can't go anywhere without you." Tuffnut replied, gesturing at Toothless who was standing on a cliff edge, looking at the sky sadly. Watching this made Hiccup and Aniu's hearts ache for him.

"Must be nice." Ruffnut grumbled, walking away, followed by her brother and Snotlout. Astrid placed a reassuring hand on Hiccup's shoulder, giving him a look of sympathy before she walked home. Nava gave Aniu a reassuring hug and kissed her on the cheek before following Astrid. Hiccup and Aniu stared at Toothless, an idea growing in their brains. "We need to help him fly by himself again." Aniu sighed. Hiccup nodded. "Yes, we do." He replied. "Then let us go to the forge." Aniu said. "You read my mind, sister." Hiccup replied and looked surprised when he realized he had called Aniu 'sister' before he smiled. Aniu smiled as well and they ran to the forge.

* * *

(The next morning)

Three kids leaned against a snow Gronckle they had built, hugging it sadly, wishing that their parent's Gronckle was with them right now. Other Vikings were still decorating, but none of them were nowhere near as happy as they were yesterday. Only Mildew and a couple of people who still didn't like dragons were happy. "Yaknog!" Astrid yelled as she walked past the kids and their snow Gronckle, holding a shield with the jug and two mugs on it. Nava followed closely behind her. "Get your yaknog! Come on, get a frothy, delicious cup of cheer!" Her ice blue eyes widened when she spotted Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Eagerly, she rushed over to them. "Hey, you guys. Try this tasty, new beverage I made for the holiday." Astrid said excitedly, holding the shield out to them.

Tuffnut sniffed the jug and wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, what's that smell? Is that you?" He gagged before pushing Ruffnut over. "It's yaknog." Astrid told him, pouring a strange liquid into one of the mugs. It didn't look like an edible liquid. It resembled a puffy goop with yellow things mixed in. "Ugh, if I drink that, I'm gonna yak nog all over the place." Tuffnut gagged. _Yeah, Astrid's yaknog is definitely one thing I do not want to drink, Tuffnut._ Nava thought. "Maybe, you'd rather taste a punch to the face?" Astrid glared at the male twin, clearly offended. Ruffnut stepped up beside her, sniffed the yaknog and gagged. Snotlout, seeing a chance to flirt with Astrid and probably stay on her good side, swaggered over. "Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'll love a mug." He said smoothly before taking a huge drink from one of the mugs.

But his eyes widened as the horribly mixture slid down his throat. "Ugh, you can really taste the yak." Snotlout shuddered and backed away, trying not to puke. "Oh, yum. What is that?" Fishlegs ran up and his face lit up (not literally) at the sight of the 'drink'."Oh, you wanna try some? It's my new traditional drink." Astrid told him enthusiastically. But Fishlegs saw Nava and Snotlout shaking their heads at him, telling him that it was not for human consumption. "Oh, you know..." Fishlegs tried desperately to come up with an excuse. "I suddenly and inexplicably changed my mind."

"Well, you don't know what you're missing. I bet Hiccup will love this." Astrid said before running off, followed by Nava. Ruffnut noticed Snotlout holding his stomach, hunching over and looking very green in the face. "Are you crying?" She smirked. Tuffnut also looked at him and smirked, too."Hiccup, Aniu." Astrid called, walking into the blacksmith's forge. "Yeah, we're over here, Astrid." Hiccup responded, grabbing a tool from the wall. "We're coming." Aniu said. "Here, happy holidays. From us to you." Astrid said, holding out the shield. "Thank you, milady." Hiccup said courteously, grabbing a mug. Aniu reached out for the other mug but she noticed Nava gesturing frantically at her with a 'don't drink it' look on his face. Confused, Aniu lowered her hand.

"So what are you and Aniu up to?" Astrid asked. "Okay, you're going to think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night." Hiccup told her. "Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons and that's just not fair." Aniu said. "We were up all night and we think we found a way to fix that." Hiccup finished before grabbing his mug and taking a sip, but he instantly regretted it. "No way, you two built him a new tail?" Astrid exclaimed, oblivious to the look on Hiccup's face but Aniu and Nava noticed. "So he's going to be able to fly without you?" Nava finished, staring at the new tailfin prosthetic on the bench. "Mm-hmm" Hiccup (unable to talk with the yaknog in his mouth) said in a high-pitched voice. "Wow, what a great gift." Nava smiled. "So what if he never comes back?" Astrid asked softly.

"Mmm." Hiccup sighed, putting his mug down. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course he will." Astrid scoffed at her previous sentence. "Mm-hmm." Hiccup replied. "Well, I'm going to go and spread some more holiday cheer. You're amazing! Come on, Nava!" Astrid said, running out of the forge. Nava (who had been talking to Aniu) ran out after her. "See you later, Aniu. I'm sorry about the yaknog, Hiccup." He exclaimed over his shoulder as he ran out. Hiccup waited until Astrid was out of sight before spitting the yaknog out. "You okay, Hic?" Aniu asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, staring at the prosthetic tailfin before picking it up and walking out of the forge. "Anyway, something tells me when you and Astrid get married, you will be in charge of the cooking, Hiccup." Aniu giggled.

* * *

(The Chief's House)

The two teens found Toothless jumping on the roof, trying to get them to wake up, not knowing that they were outside, looking up at him. "Toothless!" Hiccup called, getting the Night Fury's attention. "Come on down, bud. We've got something for you." Hiccup said. _"Where have you two been? I thought you were in your beds?"_ Toothless asked. "Sorry, Toothless. We've been in the forge...making presents for the gang." Aniu told him, finishing her sentence with a half-lie. Toothless noticed the bundle held in Hiccup's arms and sniffed it curiously. "What do you think of that? Yeah." Hiccup said. "Just think of it as an early Snoggletog present." Aniu added. But when they tried to put on Toothless's tail, the Night Fury kept moving in a circle.

"Will you just settle down?" Aniu laughed, her wings twitching in amusement. "Toothless, come on, bud. Let us get this thing on you." Hiccup chuckled, finally managing to hold Toothless's tail down. "Yeah, you're going to love this." Aniu smiled."Okay, there you go." Hiccup said once he finished attaching the tailfin. Toothless held it up but he didn't like it so he began thrashing his tail around, trying to get it off. "No, no, no. Toothless, stop, please! Wait please." Hiccup and Aniu protested, holding their hands out in an attempt to stop him. But the prosthetic tailfin (activated by Toothless's thrashing) suddenly snapped out to full extension. The Night Fury stopped thrashing and stared at it in shock before twitching his normal tailfin, causing the prosthetic to move along with it.

"There you go. See? Got it." Hiccup said happily. "You're free to go now." Aniu exclaimed. Toothless turned his gaze from his new prosthetic tailfin to Hiccup and Aniu's smiling faces. _"Hiccup, Aniu. I'm sorry but I'll be back soon." _The Night Fury said. "Wait! Where are you going?" Aniu asked, startled. "Toothless..." Hiccup started but Toothless turned around and flew into the sky. Together, the two teens watched as the Night Fury vanished into the clouds.


	6. Fishlegs's Secret and Hatching Island

**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**

**CDRGD: Boneknappers and Snoggletog**

**Updated: 22.06.2015**

**Edited: 16. 12.2016**

**"Normal Speech"**

_"Dragon speech"_

_Thinking_

_# Telepathic Speech#_

**Part 2: Gift of the Night Fury**

**Chapter 6: Fishlegs's Secret and Hatchling Island**

In her home, Aniu lay on her back in her bed with her wings framing her and her hands on her stomach. It had been three days since Toothless left and she and Hiccup missed him already. Both of them had been wondering what Toothless was doing and when he would come back. There was little doubt he would come back but the question was: when would he come back? While waiting for their beloved Night Fury friend, Hiccup and Aniu busied themselves with preparing for Snoggletog, getting gifts for each other and their friends and family. Mildew was very happy about the dragons leaving and ran around the village, proclaiming the gods had spoken and banished the dragons and the Guardians would be next. Aniu became so angry she punched Mildew in the face and knocked him unconscious for a good two hours.

Deciding it was time to get out of bed and out of the house, Aniu got up and walked outside, heading towards Hiccup's house. She arrived just in time to see and hear Hiccup talking to his father. "Well, it has been three days, Dad. I just thought Toothless should be back by now." Hiccup said. "Well, I am sure he is with the other dragons." Stoick said reassuringly. "Yeah, I wish I could be that sure." Hiccup muttered. "Listen, I know what it is like to lose someone you love this time of the year. But what do we do when they cannot be here for the holiday? We celebrate them. And I imagine that is exactly what Toothless would want you to do. Am I right?" Stoick told him, remembering his dearest, beloved wife Valka. "You are right." Hiccup murmured. "Good, now go get that helmet. We have had enough disappointment around here." Stoick said, clapped his son on the shoulder nearly hard enough to knock him over and walked away. Hiccup rubbed his shoulder and sighed. Aniu walked over to him. "I heard what you and your dad were talking about so what are we going to do?" Aniu asked him, laying a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

* * *

Later, Hiccup, who was carrying a pair of oars over his shoulder and Aniu walked through the village on their way to the docks. Hiccup was planning to row out to where Hiccup had lost his helmet so he could get it back with Aniu's help. They were thinking deeply about how to do it so they did not notice Fishlegs walking towards them carrying a big basket full of fish until they accidently walked into each other. "Oh, hey, Fishlegs. You hungry? There is enough fish there to feed a dragon." Hiccup smiled at him. "Just got back from the docks, did you?" Aniu asked kindly. Fishlegs glanced around nervously before laughing. "Oh, a dragon. That is..." He said quickly before hurrying away. "Is it just me or has Fishlegs been acting weird these past few days?" Hiccup asked his best guardian friend. "It's not just you. I've been getting the feeling that Fishlegs has been hiding something." Aniu admitted.

Hiccup sighed. "Let's go after him." He suggested. "It's about time we did." Aniu agreed before both teens followed their Ingerman friend. They found him going into a barn. Seconds later, Fishlegs emerged without the fish basket and walked off, not noticing Hiccup and Aniu hiding behind a post. Together, they snuck out from their hiding place, put down the oars and opened the doors. When they did, a familiar Gronckle charged out of the barn. Aniu managed to get out of the way but the dragoness crashed into Hiccup and flew into the sky with him on her face. Aniu quickly winged after them. "Meatlug!" Hiccup cried out when he recognised the dragon. Meatlug stared at him in shock before continuing on her way. And she accidently flew low over Astrid and Nava's heads, forcing them to duck. "Hiccup/ Aniu? Where are you two going?" They yelled. "We have no idea!" Hiccup and Aniu yelled back.

Astrid and Nava stared at the sky, both wondering where they were going and silently hoping they would be okay. "Meatlug!" Astrid and Nava heard Fishlegs's voice call out behind them. "What about presents? Hey!" They turned around to see him standing in front of the barn, having seen Meatlug fly off. Wanting answers, Astrid and Nava joined Fishlegs in front of the barn with Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "I can't believe her." Fishlegs said as they walked inside. "You can't believe her!" Astrid raged. "You dragon-napped your dragon." Nava accused him. "Well, that makes it sound so mean." Fishlegs whimpered, fearing Astrid's wrath. She wasn't known for being one of the most ferocious Vikings on Berk for nothing. Her family was like that too and Astrid became even more ferocious after her uncle Fearless Finn Hofferson died due to a Flightmare attack. Nava could be fierce when he the situation or his temper called for it but most of the time, he was pretty kind and gentle.

While Astrid and Nava were arguing with Fishlegs, Ruffnut saw something in a pile of hay and beckoned Tuffnut over, pointing at what she saw. Together, they started digging in the hay until they found what they saw. "Hey, guys." Tuffnut called only for no one but his sister to hear him. "It is cruel and mean to lock Meatlug up like that." Nava snapped. "She flew away the second she was unleashed." Astrid added. "I'm seventy-two percent sure she wanted to stay." Fishlegs protested. He had only wanted Meatlug to be with him for their first Snoggletog. "Guys." Ruffnut snapped irritably causing everyone to look at her. "Whoa, Meatlug barfed up a pile of rocks." Fishlegs gasped in surprise when he noticed a dozen, bumpy objects that looked similar to rocks. They were small enough to fit in a Viking's helmet and differently coloured.

"You're such an idiot. Those aren't rocks. Your dragon laid eggs." Ruffnut told him. "Wow. I wonder who's the father. But we'll have to wait till Meatlug gets back so we can find out who." Nava said, picking one egg up. He remembered a conversation he and Aniu had had with Meatlug a couple of weeks ago. "Hey, wait. I bet that's why the dragons left. To lay their eggs." Astrid realised, holding another egg. "Well, that explains why they've been acting differently and the females were gaining weight." Nava said. Just then, an idea burst into Astrid's brain. "Hey. Everyone's missing their dragons , right" She said, standing up and walking over to a box. "Oh, here it comes." Snotlout groaned.

"I've got an idea. It'll be another new Snoggletog tradition." Smiling happily, Astrid turned around and held up a Gronckle egg wrapped in a red ribbon tied into a bow. "But what if Meatlug and her mate don't want us to give away their eggs?" Fishlegs asked. "A couple of weeks ago, Aniu and I were talking with Meatlug and she told us that if she ever had a dozen eggs, she wanted Fishlegs to pick two of them to keep and give the remaining eggs away to Vikings who want a Gronckle but don't have one and will raise the hatchling s properly with love, care and attention. So what we can do now is let Fishlegs pick two eggs and give the ones to the right Viking." Nava said.

"Well, let us do it, then." Fishlegs said and after a few minutes, picked two eggs. The others decorated the other eggs in ribbons and bows before heading outside. "Oh, this is gonna be so good." Astrid nearly squealed as she and the other teens except for Nava (each one holding two eggs each) walked out of the barn. After Nava told them what to do, each teen split up, placing a wrapped up egg inside a house, making sure to put them in a child's helmet. Astrid giddily wondered how surprised each Viking would be to get a Gronckle eg Snoggletog present, particularly the children.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Hiccup on Meatlug and Aniu flew through a thick fog. While Meatlug seemed sure of where she was going, Hiccup and Aniu weren't so sure. Hiccup (who had managed to climb onto the Gronckle's back) saw a rapidly approaching sea stack and pulled on Meatlug's ears and the Gronckle narrowly missed what would've been a nasty collision. "Meatlug, where are you taking us?" Aniu asked the dragoness. "_Just wait and see._ _When we get there, your breath will be taken away." __Meatlug told her. _Aniu knew she didn't mean that literally and continued flying beside Hiccup and Meatlug. A shipwreck appeared out of the fog and Hiccup yelped in alarm. The two fliers flew past it.

Time passed and Meatlug finally descended through the clouds. Up ahead was an island with dragons flying around it. A lake filled with hot water lay in the middle of the island. Meatlug and Aniu landed and Hiccup got off the Gronckle's back, letting her walk off to find her mate. "Whoa." Both teens gasped. All over the island, dragons tended to younger, much smaller and cuter versions of themselves while the hatchlings played around.

A young Gronckle gently head butted his parents and a Deadly Nadder walked up to her young."You guys come here to have babies." Hiccup and Aniu whispered in awe as the dragon mother regurgitated fish to give to her hungry hatchlings who immediately ate them. Looking down from the hill they were standing on, Hiccup and Aniu saw a Gronckle push her eggs towards a small pool of water. Both teens slid down a slope and two cute dragon hatchlings (A Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare) ran past them as the Gronckle finished shoving her eggs into the water. "What are you doing?" Aniu asked the dragoness. _"It's alright. They'll be perfectly fine. This is how most Gronckles hatch."_ The Gronckle said.

At the bottom, one of the eggs exploded and a baby Gronckle swam up, followed by its siblings. "Aw. Wow" Hiccup and Aniu cooed as the baby dragon inhaled its first breath of air. As the baby dragonets joined their mother, Hiccup noticed an egg that had not been pushed into the water. " Hey, look over here. You missed one." He said, walking over to it. _"Look out!" _The Gronckle mother's eyes widened and she growled a warning as glowing, red cracks appeared on the shell. "Hiccup." Aniu gasped as the egg exploded, knocking Hiccup backwards. A baby Gronckle landed on the ground and went up to its mother who nuzzled it. Meanwhile, Aniu helped Hiccup up. "Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk." The Viking teen said. If only he knew what was happening in Berk.

* * *

**Dragons: Race to the Edge is coming in less than four days! Woohoo! **


	7. GotNF: The Eggs Explode!

**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**

**CDRGD: Boneknappers and Snoggletog**

**Updated: 9.07.2015**

**Edited: 21.12.2016**

**"Normal Speech"**

_"Dragon speech"_

_Thinking_

_# Telepathic Speech#_

**Part 2: Gift of the Night Fury**

**Chapter 7: The Eggs Explode**

Nava waited for Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to place their eggs in a house before they met up with him back in the village plaza. None of them had noticed the Gronckle eggs were beginning to heat up and crack. "Wasn't this a great idea?" Astrid exclaimed giddily. "Uh-huh. Everyone's gonna be so surprised." Fishlegs nearly squealed. "Particularly when they hatch." Nava said before-

Bang!

The teens spun around to see something explode in the house behind them. And something else flew out and hit Fishlegs on the head, knocking him over. "Surprise!" Snotlout smirked. Then a baby Gronckle landed on top of Fishlegs. It yawned and blinked adorably up at the teens. "Awwww" Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut cooed (something they would frantically deny ever doing later on). But Astrid and Nava didn't coo. "The eggs explode." They whispered in horror. As if on cue: bang, bang, bang! "The eggs explode!" Both of them screamed. Around the village, Vikings shrieked in surprise and fear as parts of ten different houses exploded and baby Gronckles flew out of them. Astrid and Nava could do nothing except for yelling out "Sorry." all the time.

A couple of baby Gronckles accidently hit the Snoggletog Tree, setting it on fire. Nava noticed another baby Gronckle falling towards him and caught it in his arms. "Hey, little one." He said gently. The baby Gronckle blinked up at him as if saying. "You're not my Mama or Papa." Ruffnut and Tuffnut were loving everything that was happening. "Awesome" / "Wow!" The twins marvelled at the destruction. "This is your best idea yet." Snotlout grinned at Astrid who cringed at another explosion. Stoick arrived on scene after hearing and seeing the explosions and saw the on-fire Snoggletog tree. "What in Thor's name is going on?!" He bellowed. "The eggs explode." Astrid and Nava nearly whimpered as yet another explosion sounded. They smiled at Stoick, Fengo and Namara sheepishly, holding back nervous giggles.

* * *

Back on Dragon Hatchery Island (as they decided to name it), Hiccup and Aniu wandered around, looking for their dearest dragon friend. "Toothless! Toothless!" Hiccup called. "Come on, Toothless. Where are you?" Aniu yelled, causing some dragons to look at her. But no loyal Night Fury ran over. As they walked past the dragon families, Hiccup and Aniu learned a bit about a few dragon species eggs: every different dragon breed had different eggs and each egg usually matched the colouration and markings of the baby dragon inside.

"Aw, they're so cute." Hiccup looked around and saw Aniu sitting on the ground surrounded by dragon hatchlings. As adorable and heart warming as it was to see Aniu show her soft, doting, loving side to baby dragons, Hiccup desperately to find Toothless and get back to Berk. "Aniu, are you going to sit there and coo over them or are you going to help me find Toothless and possibly another Night Fury?" Hiccup asked her, smiling gently. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. But they're so adorable. I just can't help myself."Aniu told him. Hiccup smiled at her and chuckled. Aniu returned the smile and chuckling before she shooed the babies away and stood up. "Come on, let's keep looking." She said. "Gladly." Hiccup agreed.

They walked over a hill and five familiar dragons looked at them. "Hookfang!" Hiccup said happily, running over to the Monstrous Nightmare. "Stormfly." Noticing the Deadly Nadder, he ran over to her as well. "Oh, you have no idea how happy we are to see you guys." Aniu said, giving Hookfang a hug before running over to Stormfly. "And you have babies!" Hiccup exclaimed, noticing the babies gathered around them.

_"Yes, we do. And they're quite the wingful." _Stormfly said proudly. "Where's your mate?" Aniu asked her. _"He'll be here shortly. He's getting fish for our hatchlings."_ The blue Nadder said. As if on cue, a handsome Deadly Nadder with emerald green scales, golden horns, tail markings and white spines and undersides flew over to them with fish in his mouth.

_"Here you are, Stormfly."_ He said, depositing the fish on the ground for his mate and hatchlings. _"Thank you, Arrow." _Stormfly said, nuzzling him. Arrow turned his attention to Hiccup and Aniu. _"Who's this?"_ He asked. _"That's Aniu. She's a guardian and that's Hiccup, a Viking who, along with his Night Fury named Toothless, helped end the war between dragons and Vikings and killed Evregina. They're very good friends of mine."_

_"Okay, it's very nice to meet you two." _Arrow said. "It's nice to meet you too, Arrow. Your hatchlings are so cute." Aniu told him, politely holding out her hand and letting Arrow press his snout into it as a sign of good will, friendship and greeting. _"Yes, they are." _Arrow smiled, gazing at his hatchlings with loving, gentle, protective, golden eyes. _" The Blue female is Skyflier, she's the eldest. The green male is Forestflier and the white female is Snowflier, she's the youngest." _Stormfly said. Aniu smiled and Skyflier walked unsteadily up to her. _"Hi." _She chirped softly. _"Hi." _Forestflier chirped softly. _"Hi." _Snowflier chirped gently. Skyflier had her mother's sky blue scales and her father's golden eyes, horns and tail markings and white undersides and spines. Her brother Forestflier had his father's emerald green scales and his mother's yellow eyes and tail markings as well as her blonde horns, spines and undersides. Snowflier had white scales, golden tail markings and eyes as well as blonde spines and horns. "They are so beautiful. Astrid will love them." Aniu sighed, gently stroking the three babies scales which they loved and constantly asked for more attention. Hiccup came over and played with them as well before they got up to go see the other hatchlings.

"Okay, we better go look at the other hatchlings. See you later." Aniu said. "You finished talking to them?" Hiccup asked her. "Yes, I have." Aniu admitted and told him the names of Stormfly's mate and hatchlings. "Astrid and Nava are going be so happy." Hiccup smiled, scratching Arrow under the chin causing the male Nadder to purr. _"Hey! Our mates are coming back!" _Hookfang called out. A female Monstrous Nightmare, a male Gronckle and a female Hideous Zippleback flew in and landed beside their mates. The female Monstrous Nightmare named Firesnow who was Hookfang's mate had ice blue scales, pure white undersides and flame red markings. The male Gronckle named Clobbertail who was Meatlug's mate had royal blue scales and light green spots. The female Hideous Zippleback named Lefa-Rila who was Barf-Belch's mate had light blue scales, yellow markings and spines and white undersides. She could get lethal if she was riled up.

_"Meatlug, there you are!" _Clobbertail exclaimed. _"I was getting worried. Where are our hatchlings?" _Meatlug sighed. _"I had to leave them behind on Berk, but don't worry, they are in safe paws and my rider prevented me from leaving because he thought I was leaving him forever." _She explained. _"Okay, my darling." _Clobbertail cooed, nuzzling Meatlug. Hiccup and Aniu went around, saying hello to them and holding out their hands so Firesnow, Clobbertail and Lefa-Rila could press their snouts into their open palms. _"Would you like to meet our hatchlings?" _Firesnow asked Aniu. "Yeah, I'll love too, come on Hiccup." Aniu said. "Ni, I really wish I could understand dragons like you can." Hiccup sighed. _"This one with the blue and red scales is our son Ignitis and this one with the red and blue scales is our daughter Infernia."_ Hookfang said. "They are so gorgeous, rambunctious and fiery. Snotlout is going to have trouble with them." Aniu chuckled, causing Hookfang and Infernia to laugh as well.

Barf- Belch butted in to introduce his own mate and their hatchling. _"This is Boomer-Banger. You will know why we named him in the first place." _Barf-Belch stated, shaking his heads and rolling his eyes in amusement. Boomer-Banger had his father's deep green scales with light blue markings and spines as well as white undersides. "Oh, look at you guys all happy together." Hiccup smiled, chuckling as Skyflier nuzzled his hand. "Who knew you were leaving to celebrate your own sort of...holiday? We should get back to our holiday, Ni." Aniu nodded and wondered how long it would been before the dragons flew back to Berk. "I'll give you a ride back home as soon as I turn into my dragon form, Hiccup." She said. Once Aniu manifested into her dragon form and Hiccup was on her back, she flapped her wings and hovered above the dragons of the first Berkian Dragon Riders and their families. "We'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready, okay gang?" Hiccup called out.

Stormfly screeched and lofted into the air, Arrow followed her along with Hookfang, Firesnow, Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila, Meatlug and Clobbertail. Their hatchlings watched from the ground, wondering where their parents were going. "Oh, no, no, no! I think we may have started the return migration." Hiccup remarked. Then he notice that all the dragon hatchlings were standing at the edge of a cliff, calling out to their parents. "Well, if you insist." Hiccup said, knowing that the hatchlings wouldn't give up.

Summoning their courage, Skyflier, Forestflier, Snowflier, Ignitus, Infernia and Boomer-Banger jumped off the cliff, flapping their under-developed wings frantically but a strong wind blew them back the cliff edge. "I don't think they're going to be able to fly so soon, Hiccup. Some of them are only a few hours old." Aniu said. "Well this is never going to work." Hiccup sighed before an idea came to him. "Aniu, do you remember the shipwreck that we flew past on the way here?" He asked her excitedly. "Now that you mention it, yes I do." Aniu said. "Don't worry, guys. We've got just the thing to help you!" Hiccup yelled down to the dragons and their hatchlings. "Come on, Aniu!"

* * *

**I always liked the idea of Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf-Belch and Meatlu having their own mates and hatchlings. In my stories, their breeds can begin reproducing when they are only fifteen years old but with other dragons, they have to be older before they can start having babies. **


	8. GotNF: Happy Snoggletog

**Chronicles of the Dragon Riders, Guardians and Dragons**

**CDRGD: Boneknappers and Snoggletog**

**Updated: 9.07.2015**

**Edited: 22.12.2016**

**"Normal Speech"**

_"Dragon speech"_

_Thinking_

_# Telepathic Speech#_

**Part 2: Gift of the Night Fury**

**Chapter 8: Happy Snoggletog**

Back on Berk, all of Meatlug's hatchlings had been rounded up and Namara was taking care of them. "Oh, Gobber, Fengo, this is a disaster." Stoick sighed to his two best friends as they walked past Vikings repairing their homes "Och, it's not so bad." Gobber said optimistically. "Not that bad." Stoick snapped. "The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us ("Something Mildew's really happy about." Fengo muttered.). Let's face it. This holiday is a complete...what are these people looking at?" The three men joined the crowd of villagers and looked up at the sky as well. "What is that?" Stoick asked cautiously. The mysterious object revealed itself to be a flock of dragons holding ropes in their talons attached to broken ship. And at the front of the group was...

"It's Hiccup and Aniu!" Stoick and Fengo gasped. "And our dragons!" Astrid and Nava (who were hammering planks of wood onto a roof) called out. The people of Berk started cheering and the dragons landed the ship on the icy ground before letting go of the ropes. The Vikings stared at the old ship in anticipation. Slowly, the little dragon hatchlings disembarked, much to the amazement and joy of the villagers. "Good job, Hiccup and Aniu!"/ "Welcome back, young'uns!" Vikings yelled. Snotlout instantly lunged forward to give Hookfang a hug. "Yeah! Woohoo!" He cheered before deciding whether or not Firesnow was a good mate for Hookie and if she deserved the Jorgenson name yet. Then he went to play his Ignitis and Infernia. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were doing the same thing with Barf-Belch, Lefa-Rila and Boomer- Banger.

Meatlug and Clobbertail frantically flew over the village, looking for their hatchlings. When they found them, both Gronckle parents landed and regurgitated fish for their younglings. "Meatlug!" Fishlegs screamed in joy, running up to his sweet and affectionate Gronckle. Clobbertail leapt aside as Fishlegs tackle-hugged Meatlug ecstatically, accidently knocking her over. "Stormfly! You're back!" Astrid gasped, hugging her Deadly Nadder along with Nava. "Oh and you have babies." She gushed, petting Skyflier, Forestflier and Snowflier. Arrow introduced himself and his hatchlings to them with Nava translating.

"Hahaha, well done, son." Stoick laughed and give Hiccup a big bear hug. " Thanks, Dad." Hiccup gasped out, trying to breath. "Good job, Aniu." Fengo said, wrapping his arms and wings around his daughter. "We're so proud of you." Namara told her, also hugging her daughter. "Thanks, Mum. Thanks, Dad." Aniu smiled, hugging her parents back."Everyone, grab your dragons! To the Great Hall!" Stoick boomed. "We finally have something to celebrate." Everyone cheered. It was time for Snoggletog to officially begin.

* * *

In the Great Hall, the celebration was in full swing. Hiccup and Aniu walked past everyone, smiling at the festivities. Fishlegs, Meatlug and Clobbertail had chosen which Gronckle hatchlings they were going to raise and they picked two hatchlings, one male and one female while the rest were given to willing Vikings as Snoggletog gifts. They named the male Stonecruncher and he had deep brown scales and light grey spots. The female was Sweetheart because of the way she stared at and interacted with them. "Have you ever met such a sweet, gorgeous, little darling angel?" Fishlegs gushed. She had deep blue scales and light purple spots. "This is the best holiday ever!" Fishlegs exclaimed, holding Stonecruncher and Sweetheart in his arms while Meatlug and Clobbertail lay down on either side of him. " Ohhh, who's a baby? Who's a cutie baby?" Fishlegs squealed, gushing over the two baby Gronckles. Meatlug and Clobbertail instantly knew Fishlegs adored them and the rest of their hatchlings would be loved and cared for by the Vikings they were gifted to.

Beside him, Snotlout chuckled as Ignitus fired out a small plume of fire. Not wanting to be outdone, Infernia set herself on fire for the first time in her very short life. It only lasted a couple of seconds before going out but she was delighted, as were Hopokfang and Firesnow for their children's successes with their fire. A couple happily petted their Gronckle and two children played with a baby Zippleback while another child carried a Terrible Terror around in her arms. No one paid any attention to Mildew who sulked in a corner.

Astrid and Nava were playing with Skyflier, Forestflier, Snowflier, Arrow and Stormfly before they noticed Hiccup and Aniu walking around. Both of them were smiling wistfully at the happy Vikings with the equally happy dragons. Glancing at each other, they nodded and walked over to them. "Hiccup, I know this must be really hard for you, seeing everyone with their dragons." Astrid said, walking over to Hiccup while Nava went over to Aniu. "But you and Aniu really did a wonderful thing, thank you." With that, Astrid gently kissed Hiccup on the lips before hugging him. "Aniu, Toothless will be back before you know it." Nava told Aniu gently. When Aniu smiled, Nava kissed her and they embraced.

As much as he loved having Astrid, Aniu and Nava with him, Hiccup still missed Toothless. "Astrid, where did Toothless go?" Hiccup sighed. "I don't know." Astrid whispered. Behind her, Stormfly, Arrow and their kids watched them. Then her eyes widened as a familiar black dragon nudged the doors to the Great Hall open. Toothless spotted his rider and Aniu and started sneaking up behind them.

Astrid and Nava glanced at each other, came up with an idea and smirked. "Wow, man. Wouldn't want to be you two right now." Astrid said. "Yeah, you brought back everyone's dragons except yours, Hiccup." Nava said. "Yeah, you know this isn't helping at all, you two." Hiccup muttered. "Can you two please stop making us feel bad?" Aniu begged. Grinning in excitement, Astrid and Nava spun Hiccup and Aniu around to face a certain Night Fury.

"Toothless! Hey, bud!" Hiccup exclaimed, running up to him and throwing his arms around Toothless's neck. "We were wondering where you were! We missed you so much!" Aniu cried out, also hugging Toothless. Stoick and Fengo were laughing at a joke a Viking was telling them until Gobber and Namara nudged them, causing the two men to look at Hiccup, Aniu and Toothless. Hiccup and Aniu let go of Toothless's neck so they could look at his eyes. "You had us worried sick!" Aniu exclaimed. "Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! You scared me to death! Don't you ever stay away that long again. And what is in your mouth." Once Hiccup was finished scolding his dragon, Toothless spat out an object onto his rider's head, accidently covering Hiccup's head and shoulders in saliva.

"Ewwww." Their friends cringed. Once Toothless moved his head back, Hiccup placed his hands on the mysterious object. "Yeah, I guess you found my helmet. Hey, you found my helmet!" He exclaimed. "That's where you've been?" He asked. _"Yes, I wanted to do something special for you, Hiccup but I couldn't get anything for Aniu." _Toothless said, Aniu translating for him. "Buddy, thank you. " Hiccup said, staring into his dragon's forest green eyes. "You are amazing." With that, he and Aniu gave Toothless another hug."Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid and Nava yelled, coming forward to hug Toothless as well.

"Well, this has a Snoggletog to remember, hasn't it?" Aniu asked. "Yes, it has." Hiccup smiled at her. Aniu smiled as well and moved forward to give a hug but stopped herself. "You need to... go wash that saliva off." She said. "Ah, thanks a lot, bud." Hiccup complained, half glaring at Toothless._"What did I do?" _The Night Fury asked innocently. Once Hiccup came back after washing the dragon saliva off, the party lasted well into the night and eventually, Aniu and Nava excused themselves for a private time.

* * *

They flew to a cliff edge overlooking the village and snuggled up together. "This is nice, isn't it?" Aniu said, cuddling up to Nava. "It sure is. I wonder what we'll be doing in the future." He said, tightening his grip around her slightly which Aniu did in return and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. I pray we will discover new dragons and find some more Night Furies so Toothless isn't alone anymore." Aniu murmured, enjoying Nava's warmth and the feel of his body against hers.

"I pray our love will last forever. We have been together since we were babies. When we first kissed, I do not think I will ever forget that magical feeling like our souls are one." Nava said, gently resting his chin on Aniu's head. "I wonder what it meant. Ever since we first kissed, I have been feeling more connected and in tune with you than ever before." Aniu said, gazing into Nava's brilliant, sapphire blue eyes. Nava smiled and they leaned in closer before their lips met in the passionate kiss of a couple who are in the beginning stages of their romantic relationship. A low, soft moan escaped from their joined lips before Aniu and Nava parted. "Have you got me anything for Snoggletog tomorrow?' Aniu asked, smiling. "Wait and see, my love. Wait and see." Nava smiled, kissing Aniu's cheek. "Nava, you are a very romantic person even though you are only just fifteen, nearly sixteen." Aniu said. "Well, I guess you are the more...dominant one but you are still romantic in your own way." Nava replied. They laughed and watched the stars twinkling in the night sky.

* * *

While this was happening, Hiccup and Astrid snuck away from the party to a ledge overlooking the Great Hall. They shyly cuddled up together, got into a comfortable position and discovered just how much they liked it. "The stars are so bright tonight. Well, it is Snoggletog." Astrid remarked. "Normally, Toothless, Aniu and I would be out flying on such a night but I want to spend now with you." Hiccup stated, blushing. "Awww, that is so sweet. So, are you going to go out flying with Toothless tonight or wait until morning? " Astrid cooed. "I am sure Toothless will not mind if we wait until morning. Last time, I saw him, he was playing with Stormfly's hatchlings." Hiccup said.

Astrid smiled before a thought occurred to her. "Hiccup, how long have you...liked me?' She asked shyly. "Well, I have liked you for a long while now. When we were kids, I thought you were really cool and the best out of all of us. When we got older and became teenagers, that was when I started having a big crush on you but I was scared of how you would react so I kept my feelings to myself. Now that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, I love you so much already." Hiccup told her, honesty shining in his emerald green eyes. Astrid sat in stunned silence and didn't say anything until Hiccup grew worried and shook her shoulders. "Hey, Astrid, are you okay?" He asked. "I am fine, Hiccup. You just stunned me, that is all. The truth is I have liked you for a while as well but I was so focused on becoming a warrior that I shut you out. Now I regret that. I love you as well, Hiccup." Astrid admitted then she looked up and saw tears shining in Hiccup's eyes. "Hey, don't cry." She said gently, wiping his tears away. Hiccup grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Astrid gasped in suprise then both of them moaned slightly into the kiss before they parted. They continued star gazing and talking until it was time for them to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup woke up to pounding on his roof. This time however, he smiled before putting on his helmet and walking outside. Once he opened the door, Hiccup paused to admire Berk village, his home. A blanket of freshly fallen, pure white snow covered nearly everything and not a soul (dragon or Viking) was outside but they would be soon. The pounding started up again. " I'm coming, Toothless." Hiccup called. "All right, bud. Come on down. We were just..." Hiccup said but when he walked around the side of the house, Toothless was sitting on the snow-covered ground with his old saddle and prosthetic tailfin in front of him. Aniu stood beside him and smiled at Hiccup, waving her hand in greeting.

"Toothless, what did you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore." Hiccup shoved the saddle and tailfin out of the way with his boot. "I think you should keep the saddle, Hiccup." Aniu said. "Come on, let's get going, you two." Hiccup continued, walking towards Toothless to climb onto his back but the Night Fury moved away. Hiccup stared at him in confusion as Toothless sat down behind his saddle and prosthetic tailfin again. "Would you quit fooling around, you have your new tail now." He reached out his dragon but Toothless moved away again. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"He wants to need you to fly with him again, Hiccup." Aniu realised. _"That's exactly what I want, Aniu." _Toothless said and raised his tailfins up in the air before bashing the fake tailfin against the snow multiple times."Toothless, stop! What are you doing?" Hiccup exclaimed in alarm as the prosthetic tailfin broke of and Toothless flung it far away and pulled his old saddle and prosthetic tailfin towards himself before gesturing to them with a 's eyes widened in understanding then he smiled as he realised what Toothless truly wanted. Pretty soon, he, Toothless and Aniu were flying above the clouds over the ocean.

Winter in Berk lasted most of year. It hung on and refused to let go. The only real comforts against the cold, ice and snow were the ones everyone loved, cherished and kept close to their hearts. "Okay, guys. You ready?" Hiccup asked his two best friends. When they replied the affirmative, Hiccup slowly stood up on Toothless's back and with a cheerful cry jumped off and plummeted downwards. Aniu tucked her wings in and followed him. Toothless also folded his wings and followed. Together, the three friends freefell down towards the ocean. Toothless tapped Hiccup with a paw, causing his rider to spin slowly.

It was the best Snoggletog Hiccup had ever had in all of his fifteen years of life. Hiccup had given Toothless the gift of freedom and Toothless had given him the gift of friendship. Aniu stayed by their sides as they celebrated the first Snoggletog with dragons on Berk in over three hundred years. As they neared the ground, Hiccup re-attached himself to Toothless's saddle and Aniu slowly spread open her wings. "Woooo-hoooo!" Hiccup cheered as Aniu and Toothless flew upwards, knocking snow off some trees. Toothless's baritone roar echoed through the air.

* * *

**Has anyone seen Dragons: Race to the Edge? It's so cool. Windshear the Razorwhip is awesome! But I'm a bit put off by the Deathsong's supposed cannibalism. This is the official end of this story. Next up is Dragons: Riders of Berk! Woohoo!**


End file.
